Bathrooms, Brainwaves and Bullshit
by SE007
Summary: “James Potter, you’re telling me that I’m stuck in here, all night...with you?”. Lily really needed to learn how to play cards. She was going to KILL her friends when she got out of this! LJ
1. Stuck!

This is just a quick story that popped into my mind a couple of days ago. It's just a light hearted and simply written and i'm not sure whether or not i'm going to continue with it so REVIEW and tell me your thoughts!

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

James reeled around the corner of the west wing as he heard the banging of footsteps behind him drowning out. 

"Damn!" he muttered, as he realized that Filch had taken the secret passage by the Warlock painting, meaning that he would be coming out…shit! right in front of James. Mentally slapping himself and hurridly vowing to never let Sirius and Peter take the cloak again, James picked up his pace.

This was bad, very bad. Normally it's not like it would matter getting a detention, one saturday afternoon really didn't effect his day, but it was the feeling of guilt and responsibility that was welling up inside him as he continued down the corridor. Dumbledore had given him the 'just make sure your not as 'disruptive' now that you're head boy speech' last week, of course James didn't actually think that Dumbledore would expect him to become a saint, more just to not get openly caught so often.

Skidding around the corner he began to run again, the pixie wings stored in one of the jars banging around as he did so. Continuing down the stairs as fast as he could without tripping and jumping over the trick one third to the bottom he felt a feeling of relief well up inside him at the sight of the portrait of the Fat Lady nearing closer to him,

"Butterbeer" he yelled continuing to run at break neck speed down the hallway, having done this routine with James and the other guys so many times now she didn't even yelp. Instead she just flung the portrait back as quick as she could allowing James to tumble, rather awkwardly, into the dimly lit common room.

Knowing all too well that Filch had common room passwords, a ridiculous new rule being inforced this year, and that he would come wheezing in after him any second now he sprinted up the dormitory stairs and using his Quidditch reflexes began hurdling over the copulous amount of text books, robes, empty containers and trunks on the floor. Not worried about his dropped wand, he hurled himself into their bathroom and slammed the door behind him muttering the secret password under his breath.

Last year Remus had come up with a brilliant idea of storing all their left over ingredients and supplies in a secret compartment in their bathroom, if ever some reason their was an inspection of rooms or they were about to get caught they could seal the bathroom when inside with the spell and then wait for one of the other three to come retrieve them.

* * *

Lily tip toed down the stairs as quietly as she could, once this was all over she was going to _kill_ Alice… 

Her heart thumping she stopped dead in her tracks and listened as she thought she heard thumping coming from far off, realizing that it must have been a false alarm she squinted ahead letting her eyes adjust to the almost unfamiliar common room in it's darkness.

Continuing to tip toe across the floor and avoiding some of the Zonk's fake witches hats that had been discarded earlier that evening, she moved towards the left staircase, her red locks swishing back and forth and her eyes darting around as she prepared herself to run at the sight of anybody.

She tried to make her heart stop racing, after all this was better choice out of the two, declaring her love for Snape at lunch would have been too much for even her to handle let alone all the innocent partakers attempting to eat.

She tried desperately to think rationally, after all she'd been out later than this, and there was no rule saying you weren't allowed in your own common room for god sakes! Still it was 4 o'clock in the morning. Making a resolution with herself to NEVER be tricked into something like this again she took a final deep breath and began making her way up the boy's dormitory staircases.

Pleading like hell the boys hadn't put any defense mechanisms or stupid pranks up for each other she turned the handle as quietly as she could and peered into the room. Well, it didn't look like there was anyone in there… Taking a last quick look around the common room she saw Alice, Daisy and Hannah all three of their heads peering out of the top of the girl dormitories staring at her like they were out of some 70's muggle sit com trying not to piss themselves laughing.

Defiant though, she shot them a rather piercing glare and turned around to enter the room, although not before giving what James would call a very un lily-like gesture in their direction. Lily grudgingly lowered herself onto her hands and knees, and hoping the light from the almost full moon that was leaking into the room would suffice, she started scrambling around among the Marauders possessions in a desperate search. Trying to ignore the inner workings of her brain, and it's abuse and scolding at her for being so awful at cards, she took a deep breath in, and stuck her head underneath Sirius's bed, although alas, she still couldn't find it.

Surely there would be one hanging down underneath here somewhere, she thought to herself as she lay flat on the floor and streched out her arm, padding the floor for any signs of some. However, the next second there was a bang and a thud from downstairs as Lily, simultaneously tried to remove herself from the perils beneath Sirius's bed, and nurse her throbbing head, which she had thumped against the boards in fright at the same time. Only too aware after six long years that any sound like that would soon be accompained by a marauder, Lily's eyes desperately began scanning the room for a place to hide. Through the throbbing of her head and the watering in her eyes it took Lily a couple more seconds before she noticed the bathroom door opposite and scrambling over a suitcase, she hurtled herself in the room, panting and slamming the door behind her. Having barely entered the room for a few moments and only having just had time to slump herself against the floor in an attempt to stop her panting, Lily was too surprised to even mutter anything as a swish of robes and brown hair appeared beside her. Dropping his various contents onto the floor he stopped momentairly to catch his breath before turning to look over his shoulder and discovering a very out of breath, and somewhat disheveled Lily sittng on his bathroom floor.

"Evans! He said shocked, "Not that I'm not thrilled or anything but, would you mind telling me what the fuck are you doing in _here_?" he continued glancing around the bathroom which at the moment wasn't exactly in it's most prime state with various clothes scattered around the floor.

"Ahhh …welll…." Lily had to admit it, she was struck for words, how did you explain to James Potter, the most arrogant, big headed, egotistical, gorgeous boy in the entire school your being in his and his friends bathroom, that is, without looking like a stalker, "umm nothing anyway gotta go bye!" she said slurring all her words together and making a desperate dive towards the door handle, only to find it locked and unwilling to budge.

"Care to let me out?" she said, a little bit of anger coming back to her.

But James just smiled and let his legs give way as he sat down leaning back against the wall and spreading the various items out in front of him.

"Now Evans" he said, "You know I would just love to let you out of here, but firstly I have three good reasons not to," he continued looking down at her, "number 1," he drawled, "I have no problem being locked in a bathroom with the singularly most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts, number 2 you should be happy to be spending your night in here, but number 3" he said pausing momentairly, "is that I can't, even if i wanted to, because the spell can only be deactivated by Moony, Padfoot or Wormtail, all whom it seems" he continued pressing his ear against the door. "Will probably be receiving detentions right about now."

"You're telling me that I'm stuck in here, with you" she replied exasperated. He grinned and nodded at her, normally she'd be fuming by now but the lateness of the night had drained all her anger from her.

James just smiled as Lily letting out a defeated sigh slid down to find herself sitting on the floor next to what seemed a very bemused James.

"Come on now Evans" he smiled, "You could at least pretend to be happy and feed my ego a teeny weeny bit instead of crushing it to pieces" he continued.

"Oh yeah" she snorted, "like your ego needs feeding, I do believe it's obese already Potter"

"Ouch!" he laughed at her.

"Shut up Potter" she snapped back, "If I'm going to be stuck in a bathroom with you all night the least you can do is try to restrain from talking".

"Hey!" he said raising his hands in defence, " I don't need to talk to have, fun" he grinned moving in closer to her.

Oh god…. This was DEFINETLY going to be a long night, she was going to KILL the girls after this!


	2. On a loosing streak

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Once again if you have any thoughts on the grammar, storyline, characters, dialogue please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

RECAP -

- "Shut up Potter" she snapped back, "If I'm going to be stuck in a bathroom with you all night the least you can do is try to restrain from talking"….

"Hey!" he said raising his hands in defence, " I don't need to talk to have….fun" he grinned at her.

Oh god…. This was DEFINETLY going to be a long night -

* * *

"Oh come on Evans.." he continued , laughing at the glare he had shot her for his last comment, "There is no one else around, you don't have to pretend like you hate me"

"But I _do_ hate you" she smiled.

"Um excuse me what about the conversation we had in the train at the start of the year.. I do believe it involved the words you…me…. and friends" he laughed.

"Yeah well I didn't mean it literally" she said shaking her head at the situation she was in, "Think of it James, as a more oh my god I have to put up with Potter for an ENTIRE year kind of friendship" she taunted him.

"And that kind of friendship doesn't restrict me from still thinking that you're a big headed prick (A/N: I know that phrase is rather cliché but I can't be bothered thinking of anything creative to put in : P)

"Ohhh once again bruising my ego" he said clutching his heart in mock hurt as he got up and started putting away the containers which had rolled into various places around the floor.

"But discarding that aside" he said looking at her from between his legs as he bent over, "Why don't you share the story of how one Lily Evans finds her self exploring James's bathroom" he said raising his eyebrows at her

"Yeah well I never intended to end up in here did I?" she snapped then suddenly kicking herself inwardly for letting that slip.

"Oh really now!" he laughed at her, so used to Lily's personality and antics that he sensed that she hadn't meant to tell her that, "Searching around my room, tut, tut" he continued mocking her, "I hope though you realize though that we do share our own dormitory right?" he finished looking at her waiting to see a reaction.

Lily couldn't believe it! This whole dare this whole stupid thing could have been avoided, THEY SHARED A HEADS DORMITORY FOR GODS SAKE! She could have just strolled right over and got it! She'd never felt like such an idiot….

In some sort of retaliation for the embarrassment and stupidity that she was feeling Lily just put on a smile and decided that she would make him suffer for getting her locked in here "Well, I suppose since we're in here we should at least do something worthwhile" she sighed but laughing inwardly watching James's face light up and only to be replaced a second later with a look of utter shock, "Since you need two people like us to do this…." Now he was just staring at her in disbelief as she got up from the ground and walking straight up to him began playing with the buttons of his shirt before glancing up at him and adding, "We might as well do the patrol time table" she finished laughing at his disappointed look.

"Liiilllyyy" he moaned, "_That_ was just cruel"

"Yeah well it serves you right for getting me locked in here doesn't it"

"Excuse me I do believe you were in here already when I entered"

"Yeah but it's your fault that the door is sealed and I can't get out" she said arguing back, even though she knew it was really her fault for being in there in the first place, "Speaking of which… why don't you tell me exactly why you have this little locked bathroom?" she said raising her eyebrows and fashioning herself a place back on the ground.

"I tell you what" James said jumping up, as he got a brainwave and walking over to the cupboard under the sink fishing something out, "Why don't we play, if you win I'll tell you what this room is for" he smiled at her, "But" he added, "If I win then you can tell me why and what you were looking for of mine!" he finished showing her the pack of cards he had gripped in his hand.

"No way P.." she started but was cut off by him,

"Actually I have a better idea!" he said excitedly, by the pure look on his face Lily just knew she was not going to like the sound of this, "Why don't we play strip poker!"

Lily just let out a sharp laugh at this, "Yeah for sure James, let me get just get naked for you!"

"Well" he smiled at her walking back over and sitting down opposite, "If you insist"

"James, what the hell makes you think that I would ever willingly strip of my clothes in front of you?"

"First of all Lily" he said as he started to deal despite her glares at the action, "What makes you think that I haven't seen you naked before?" he smiled as her mouth dropped open and leaning forward he said quietly, despite the fact that no one else could here them in here, "We do share a bathroom".

At this he ducked as she aimed for a hit at his head, "But," he said before she could begin calling him a pervert, "What if I make this game worth your while?", not giving her a chance to respond he continued, "I will, if you win, promise to never, ever, ask you out again…or" he added, "attempt to maime any of your boyfriends _or_ potential boyfriends" he said as he finished dealing out.

"Let me get this straight" she said eyeing the cards waringly, "Never, ever again…you promise.." she said raising her eyes to look at him.

"I solemly swear" he said smiling at the fact that she was being won over.

"I don't get it though" she said, "What are you going to get out of this if you win?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "I think that speaks for itself" he grinned eyeing her up and down.

And despite all the logic and reason that Lily possessed she picked up the cards in front of her. Forgetting the fact that her initial reason for being in this situation was her complete lack of skill in regards to cards, Lily just reasoned with herself that anything to get Potter to stop bugging her day in and day out was worth having to take off her jumper.

"No backing out of this when I win Potter" she said sternly putting forth her hand to shake, "You are NEVER allowed to ask me out again and you have to stop bugging me all the time AND you have to stop bugging my friends AND" she had run out of things that he couldn't do, "just stop being annoying in general!".

Grabbing her hand and shaking vigourously he just added, "What makes you think you're going to win little Miss Evans?"

* * *

It was an hour or so later and things were not looking so good. Remembering why she had a strict no cards policy Lily glanced down at the fact that she now only had remaining on her underwear and a skirt as James grinning that wicked grin he reserved only for this moment lay down his cards in front of her.

Trying to delay this inevitable moment and enjoy some last minutes of pride, she quickly added, "You do realize that poker is a muggle game?"

"And a _very_ good one at that" he smiled, aware of what she was trying to do.

"And…" she said glancing around the room for another thing to distract her momentarily but nothing was coming to mind James just continued to laugh at her leaning back on his hands…obviously in a very good mood.

"Oh shut up James" she snapped, "Why do you even have a pack of stupid cards in here anyway?" she said folding her arms across her now, very bare stomach.

"Clearly you don't realize how many times this has happened before" he sighed gathering up the cards and absentmindedly beginning to shuffle them.

"What!" asked Lily slightly shocked, slightly offended that she had been one of a large string of girls caught playing with him as she glanced up angrily aware now of why he had only been forced to remove his shirt so far.

James just grinned at her reaction, "Don't get your knickers in a knot" he smiled, "Not that you will actually have any to knot in a minute" and taking her silence as an opportunity to finish added, "I meant playing solitare"

"And stop trying to delay Evans, I know your trick" he laughed beginning to deal out for the next round.

"You ever EVER tell anybody about this and I WILL hurt you" said Lily, removing her skirt and really only comforted by the fact that it was no different from James seeing her in a bikini. Sub-consciously glad though that she hadn't opted for her plain underwear this morning….not that she cared what Potter thought anyway.

* * *

"This is so unfair!" whined Lily

"No I do believe that you just suck at cards" said James smiling after having just won another round.

"James… you are honestly not going to make me do this are you?"

"yep!" he smiled back at her.

At this she shot him a death scare to let all hell break loose.

"Alright, alright don't burn a hole through me!" he laughed, "Not that I think it's a big deal because I have seen you naked before"

"You have not!" she retorted, wishing like hell that he was actually joking but sub consciously bringing her knees up to her chest to cover herself up.

"But I'll tell you what, I'll make a deal with you" he said his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Don't you even dare say that I have to go out with you" she snapped

"No, no not that" he said waving his hand dismissively, "What I was going to say was that you tell me why you were in my room and what you were looking for… and we will end now…..before you are forced to live through what I'm assuming will be your worst nightmare" he finished grinning at her.

It was a catch-22 …Lily just moaned

"Can I put my clothes back on?" she asked, as James picked up her discarded shirt and threw it back to her.

"Only if you tell me" he replied.

"You know this is stupid" she said pulling her shirt over her head, "I don't have to play by your little rules I could just stop this game now if I wanted"

"Yeah, but you know I'd tell everyone about it and ….you'd pretty much never live it down" he said getting up as he did so and splashing his face with water from the basin.

Lily just inwardly kicked herself for ever getting involved in this situation, let alone with Potter. What the hell had ever possessed her to even contemplate starting a game of cards….let alone one that involved getting potentially naked! She glanced the room praying for anything to happen, she'd even welcome the arrival of Sirius at this point…anything from having to reveal to Potter what she was actually looking for…..

I mean, it wasn't even a big deal. Just some stupid girl joke but for some reason the actual having to tell him part was making her blush….

"Come on Evans….fess up" said James smiling at sitting down again…."What were you looking for?"...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Games

Yay! I can't believe that I got so many reviews! I didn't think this story was that good so I sort of didn't put it up for ages and now I have no idea where it's going to go! Haha oh well…I hope you like this chapter! And again thank-you to all the people who reviewed!

* * *

She glanced the room praying for anything to happen, she'd even welcome the arrival of Sirius at this point…anything from having to reveal to Potter what she was actually looking for…..

I mean, it wasn't even a big deal. Just some stupid girl joke but for some reason the actual having to tell him part was making her blush….

"Come on Evans….fess up" said James smiling at sitting down again….

* * *

Lily just closed her eyes and shook her head in what was half a refusal half a frustrated movement.

"Really whatever you were looking for can't have been that big of a deal" laughed James as he watched her face frown in what he assumed was some inner turmoil.

"Alright fine!" she exclaimed, now that she'd made such a big deal over it, it was just twice as embarrassing, it wasn't even a big deal for god's sake!

"I was looking for a pair of…." She said mumbling off at the end of the sentence…

"What was that Evans?" laughed James, even though now he had a fair idea of what she was looking for, he was just enjoying watching Lily Evans, the fiery red haired, no nonsense head girl squirm under his gaze. Well not actually from him, but still it was a nice thought.

"I was looking for a pair of your underwear!" she yelled in frustration at the fact that she'd just been forced to submit herself to severe embarrassment in front of James Potter. Deciding she couldn't bear to look at his grinning face a second longer and buried her head underneath her hands laying back on the floor.

"Really Evans" mocked James, "You know you of all people are welcome anytime to get a pair…" he smiled.

"You know what!" he addressed her, even though her head was still buried and she was refusing to look at him, "If you really wanted them that badly I'll just give you a pair now he said jumping up"

At this comment, Lily was forced to lift her head as she watched him starting to undo the button at the top of his pants. "JAMES!" she shrieked, "don't you dare!", she continued sitting up and reaching out to swat his legs.

"Hey!" he said in defence, "You're the one who wanted them!" he continued sitting down.

"But I figure since we're on the subject me might as well clarify as to why you wanted them…" he said leaning right in close to her, since she had once again decided to bury her head in her hands and Lily saw when she opened her eyes a crack that he had plastered all over his face a look of satisfaction.

"No way!" she said, deciding that that was the first and last secret/embarrassing information she was EVER going to share with him again. In fact, she was pretty sure she was going to put this down as one of the worst nights of her life…

"If anything I think it's your turn to share some information Potter" she said a new thought flickering into her head… that is once she was able to look him in the eye again.

"Lily…" he said clutching his heart, "are you saying you want to play truth or dare …with me" he said once again feeling a need to mock her.

"No" she mumbled, angry that he was able to handle this situation as though he was having the time of his life….well, he probably was….stupid Potter she thought.

"Well" he said, shaking his head slightly, "I suppose it's only fair, you told me a secret… now I guess I'm going to have to tell you one too"

Lily's face lit up but then went into a frown again, "telling me that you like me, doesn't count James" she said eyeing him warily.

"Why!" he exclaimed, "what a large head you're getting…you know soon we will actually make a fantastic couple if you keep continuing like that" he said smiling, still thoroughly enjoying the situation at hand.

"But what I was going to say if you didn't snap to conclusions was that I have a secret you might be interested in hearing as well!" he smiled, and not even giving her a chance to respond he leant forward right close to her ear and said…

"I've got a pair of your underwear too… so I guess we're kind of even!..."

Lily's mouth just hung open in an 'o' for a couple of seconds….was he joking? God she hoped he was …What if he was serious….how embarrassing…omg…which ones did he have! Deciding that shock and embarrassment probably weren't he best options to try and control this situation she decided on a different alternative.

"JAMES POTTER!" she said, launching straight into angry Lily mode after a couple of moments of silence, " I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU…..YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE…" but she stopped her sentence…well really it was beginning to be more of a tyrade then a sentence, because appararently it was having no effect on him and he was more or less rolling on the ground in laughter.

Now, had she been in a more rational state of mind, and, hadn't been locked in a bathroom going insane…with James Potter of all people… for a few hours, she probably would have thought her next actions through a little more. But, having been known for her quick actions and temper, she didn't, which was why a couple of seconds later James had been shocked to find a rather angry Lily Evans launching herself and him.

Now once again, if, she had as mentioned before been in a better mood she would have thought this over properly and decided that it probably wasn't such a good idea…James being TWICE the size of her…oh and about three times as strong.

And so in just a matter of seconds, she found herself, itsead of hitting him, like she had originally planned, lying beneath what she assumed was a very happy James Potter and her arms pinned above her head.

"Now_ that_ wasn't very nice," he said. Lily angry at the fact that it seemed he'd been laughing at her expense now for the last couple of hours.

"James" she growled at him.

"Lily" he said back simply….

"Sirius!" cut in a voice as both Lily and James swung their heads around to see a very tall and interested looking Sirius standing at the door.

"Well, well, well" said Sirius, strolling into the bathroom, "If I'd known what was happening I wouldn't have come a knockin' so soon!" he said, winking at her and James.

"Oh shut up Sirius!" said Lily, getting up now that James had moved and brushing herself off. Turned and picking up her wand started to walk out the door.

"Hey Lily" called James behind her as she shot Peter a dirty glare as he appeared at the doorway, "You forgot what you came in here to get!" ….

But Lily just ignored him laughing and strolled right out the room …

"Don't worry Evans" he called after her, I'll come visit you in our dorm in a second!" he said laughing

"What!" said Sirius, "the hell, was that about?"

"Don't worry" he smiled, "Just a little Evans and I time!"

"Yeah well just so you know…. For you to have your little Evans time… I am now being forced to serve 5 detentions with Filch" he moaned, "Hello!" he grumbled, "are you even hearing me ….5 detentions….we'll actually" he said his face lighting up, "it's better than normal though because Annabelle is doing it with me!"

"What the hell" said James, "Annabelle? As in Lily's friend Annabelle?"

"Yep!" he smiled

"How the hell did you end up with a detention with Annabelle?" asked James confused, "Wouldn't she have been playing cards with Lily?" he continued

"Oh!" said Sirius his face turning into one of realization, "that's what she was doing!"

"That's so unfair!" moaned Peter, still standing at the doorway, "How come I never get stuck in a bathroom or get to serve my detentions with a girl" he finished crossing his arms over his fat chest.

"Yeah what the hell was that about?" said Remus suddenly appearing in the dorm , ignoring Peter's comment and walking up to them all, "I just saw Lily…. And she said she was stuck in here with you" she said gesturing his head towards James.

"And then _you_ get stuck down in the dungeons with Annabelle…" he said gesturing this time towards Sirius, "Those girls we're definitely up to something…." He finished shaking his head….

* * *

Sorry I know this chapter is a little shorter than what I normally write but I'll update soon!

What did you think?


	4. Taking a bath

* * *

It was a Friday night and James had a Quidditch game the next morning and he knew he really shouldn't.. but resisting a chance to see Lily Evans was a bit too much for him, he had a sneaking suspiscion that Lily might still be in a good mood from the events of just a minute ago. Suddenly he had a great more respect for whichever one of them had come up with the idea to seal that bathroom… 

"Anyway my great big idiot of a friend" said James patting Sirius on the back and smiling as he leant down to pick up his wand, "I am off to see why the lovely Lily and Annabelle were sneaking around our room and the dungeons".

"And by 'to see why' you mean of course that you're going to quietly discuss it with her" smiled Remus sarcastically as he pulled off his shirt.

"Remus!" said James with mock indignation, "I am so **hurt** that you would even think me of such character" cried James wielding a fake hand on his forehead and throwing himself of the bed pretending to cry.

Remus just shook his head and instead of responding just sent a spray of water towards James' lump of a figure lying on the bed as Sirius cracked up in laughter at Peter who appeared to have put his head in the armhole of his pyjamas.

"Yeah pretty much" said James, "Well- either that or give her a pair of my underwear that she was originally keen to see" he laughed, "a little more personally". He added.

"I still think it's unfair you got to spend 3 hours with Lily Evans in a bathroom while we get detention-" grumbled Peter under his breath. But noone was really listening anyway.

"Anyway" said James jumping up, "times a tickin' and I don't see much point exuberating my gorgeous presence on such unworthy people" he smiled ducking a bat bogey hex from Sirius as he exited.

"And** I **am off to find out why a delectable Annabelle was creeping around the dungeons, when she clearly knows that is something I would be more than willing to do for her.." smiled Sirius casually striding out of the room.

"He doesn't know that the incantation to let him up to the girl's dormitories stopped working does he?" laughed Peter, however Remus was cut short of answering as they heard a yelp and thud.

"It would appear not-" smiled Remus getting into bed.

* * *

Lily grabbed her towel and walked over to her bed pulling off her top and pants and wrapping the towel around her waist she hadn't heard James come in yet and knowing him, in fact knowing all of the Marauders she was guessing that they were probably still in their dormitory planning their next prank or something ridiculous like that, meaning that it was probably one of the few times she was safe to go and take a bath. 

One of the downsides of the Head dormitory was that sharing it with Potter meant that you were barely ever safe, she had only been here a week and in the space of that time had been burst into while in her room no more than 8 times by various marauders. She had been almost walked on in the shower at least twice, her only saving joy was that she had remembered to put extra spells on the door to stop James from just opening it up, and if it wasn't the Marauders coming and taking up the whole of the living space, then it was her own friends. Her ideas of a quite and relaxed space of her own was a far cry to what was actually happening.

Laughing to herself about the stupid dare Annabelle had given her she threw her towel over the basin and walked across the room to start filling up the bath. Annabelle knew that there was no way she would have proclaimed her love to Snape in front of the entire school, meaning that she would have to steal a pair of underwear from James and wear them for a day. The second part she had 'accidentally' neglected to mention to him. After all, there was only so big you could let a person's head get..

Slipping off her underwear and wondering whether or not Annabelle had succeded in Lily's little task she sank down into the water and let her hair loose.

* * *

"Ohh Lilykins having a soak are we?" Lily nearly jerked herself straight out of the water when she heard his voice but restrained herself only by the fact that she was naked and only merely covered by bubbles. 

"Potter are you blind?" she asked sarcasm dripping off her words, "or are you just neglecting to notice the fact that I AM IN THE BATH".

"Lily-" he said feigning hurt, and Lily was shocked to find he was going to apologize, "don't even think that I would ever neglect to notice you-" but she was wrong.."in fact on the contrary, I'm quite enjoying the view"

"Potter get out right now", she said glancing down quickly just to make sure the bubble were covering the whole surface of the water.

"You see, now I would" he began coming to sit on the corner of the bath, "but I just realized that we never got to finish our game of truth and dare". Lily couldn't help smiling, only James Potter could do something like this.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't believe we ever actually **started** a game" said Lily arching her eyebrows slightly and tilting her head to look up at him.

"See now there you're right, but, I'm guessing you're naked and-"

"How do you know I'm naked?" she asked questioningly, over a period of time Lily had learnt that the best way to deal with him was to just play along, resisting or throwing a fit just seemed to make him happier, and by happier, she meant hornier.

"You know what?" he said, "You're right – I should take a closer look" he grinned beginning to lower his head and peer at her.

But Lily just flicked some bubbles in his face, "fuck off"

"ohh ouch" he smiled, "anyway as I was saying" he continued loosing his tie and opening up his top buttons.

"You're naked and unable to get out without putting on quite a lovely show for me as you're towel seems to be on the other side of the room and your wand – appears to be …" he said glancing around, "right over there" tilting his head towards where Lily had discarded her wand in the doorway.

Mentally slapping herself Lily made a mental not to never, **ever,** again go into the bathroom without keeping her wand on her.

"So we should play a little game of truth or dare" he smiled.

"How am I meant to do a dare when I'm sitting naked in a bath?" she said giving his a dirty glare.

"My point exactly" he smiled, "however one of us will have to win at some point so.. if you win I will leave the room and let you get out of the bath with your dignity still intact"

"And if you win?" she asked, not really wanting to know what his side of the bargain would be.

"Well if I win, I get to join you" he smiled.

"You do realize this could be counted as harassment right?" she said, "First I'm stuck in a bathroom with you for three hours and then you blackmail me into playing truth or dare with you"

"yep pretty much-" he said, "bathrooms appear to be one of our favourite meeting places don't you think?"

"Now," he added, "Before we get started, would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah sure-"said Lily over enthusiastically, "I'll willing give you he opportunity to slip something to it"

"Please-" said James, "I'm not Peter", he laughed as he passed a glass to Lily.

She eyed him wearingly before taking a sip-

"You gave me firewhiskey?" she couldn't help smiling a little, "how mature of you"

"I know, you see" he said leaning towards her so his face was just inches away from hers, at this point she became very aware that her naked self was only covered by a few layers of bubbles, "I'm trying to get you drunk so I can take advantage of you-"

"Ah," she said, "So you are actually capable of telling the truth?"

"On the very rare occasion Lilykins, and only to you of course"

"Anyway I say it's time we get started, so we need to shake on our agreement"

Lily paused, she really did not see any way out of this, after all it wasn't that big of a deal she couldn't do any dares, which they'd already established and it wasn't like she had that many big secrets- plus she'd be able to get some dirt on Potter.

She clasped is outstretched hands, "any dares have to be completed now though" she said, "nothing that involves tomorrow or a couple days time" she added just incase.

"And" added James as they continued to shake, "you have to take a shot every time the opposite person answers you're question or does a dare"

"Wait we never agreed on th-"

"Too late" he smiled, "we already shook on it" he laughed as she scowled at him, turning her back to him to put more bubbles in the bath.

"You can start" he said pulling his tie from around his neck and rolling up his sleeves.

Now that Lily was on the spot, she couldn't actually think of anything to ask him, if she asked him an embarrassing question then he would do the same to her.

"Ok then" she said taking a sip, "The Quidditch afterparty just before Christmas last year – Is it true you and Sirius woke up in the same bed together?"

James laughed, "ohhh nice question" he said, as he paused, "you really are a bitch"

"Thanks" she said taking another sip, "but pray, do tell me."

"Well if you must know it is true" he said pausing as Lily arched her eyebrows a little surprised, "However, **between us** was Alice Craggmore, Helen Lipson, that blonde hair from huffelpuff that's good in Herbology oh, and Rachael whatsherface.

Lily's mouth fell open in an 'o', "You had an orgy?" she asked shocked.

"No we just slept with different girls and then after we all kind of fell asleep on the same bed, it wasn't a bit deal" he shrugged, conjuring up a small glass for Lily.

She looked at him with a peculiar look and took the glass shotting it and handed it back to him.

"Ok," he said, "my turn, but what to ask the charming Miss Evans, head girl. Hmmm?" But Lily could tell he already had a question for her."Have you ever kissed another girl?"

Lily flushed a bright shade of red and James smiled, "Ohh who was it?"

"Hannah" she said as James laughed at her so uncomfortable, "oh come on!" she sighed, "that's not fair we were so drunk, and it just happened."

"I'm not laughing at **you**," he smiled, "I'm laughing at the fact that Sirius's number one fantasy has actually happened, and he doesn't even know!"

"Ew it's not like that" she said, "it's not like anything else happened."

"Sure sure" said James slipping of his shoes and socks and beginning to roll up his pants.

"James I hope you don't think you've got any chance of getting in here." Said Lily biting her lip slightly and looking up at him. It wasn't like her to actually flirt with James, but they were alone, and she was getting a little drunk and it's not like it could hurt right? And the fact that some of the water she'd splashed at him before made some of the white school shirt a little see through didn't hurt either.

James ignored her though,

"What was that Lily?" he smiled, "You want me to get naked" he smiled standing up and beginning to loosen his belt.

"James I thought we already disscussed that i no longer wanted your underwear" said Lily laughing, but the next moment he had actually dropped his pants and was standing there in just a shirt and boxers.

"James Potter put your clothes back on right now or I won't talk to you" said Lily pouting, she hadn't actually expected him to take his pants off.

"Shut up" he said, "It's your turn to ask a question anyway, said James conjuring up a shot for himself.

"Fine" she said now purposely staring in the opposite direction, "The ugliest girl at Hogwarts you've ever slept with" she laughed as it was suddenly his turn to scowl.

"You can't tell anyone" he said,

"I'm not making any promising Jamesy" said Lily smiling, "But remember if you don't tell me, then technically I win".

James had Lily Evans, tipsy and naked in a bath and currently at his disposal. He wasn't giving up this opportunity that easily.

"Remember that substitute nurse that came in for Madame Pomfrey awhile back, well, I fell off my broom and I'd woken up and she was standing over me and my vision was a little blurry and yeah.."

Lily was in pain from laughing so hard, "Oh my god, James Potter I never thought you'd sink so low".

"Whatever" James shrugged, "I'd just woken up from being unconscious it doesn't count"

But Lily continued to laugh, she finally had something on him, wait till she told everyone about this. He was going to be so embarrassed. Ignoring her though he got up and came back holding the little glass but she just continued to laugh so he held it up to her lips waiting for her to take it. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that she was having a good time. But instead of taking it she opened her mouth slowly. James glanced at her and gave her a quizzical look and then poured the shot down into her mouth, swallowing she then licked her lips slowly and peered up at him.

"Your turn" she said.

James looked at her sitting in the bath the only thing he could see was her shoulders and head and the slight bend of her knee crossed over the other that rose above the bubbles. He didn't care that she could see that he was staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked. He moved his glance and there eyes met. He lowered his head right down next to hers so they were merely centimeters apart.

"Seeing as it is my turn" he whispered slowly he was so close to her that Lily could see every movement of his lips, "Have you ever dreamt about me Lily?"

The room was dead silent and Lily didn't answer she just kept on staring up at him.

"You wish" she teased as he pulled back away from her face, the moment gone.

"I highly doubt you haven't" he said looking at her

"Ohh we're nice and cocky today aren't we" she laughed, bringing her body up ever so slightly so he could see the curve of her breasts just above the bubbles.

James turned around and stared, Lily pretended not to notice trying to act as innocent as possible but the next second she felt something on her legs.

"James Potter don't you dare keep your feet in my bath" she said even as he massaged the bottom of her leg and she felt that familiar tingling sensation run up her, but she didn't have time to yell at him because the next moment he was on top of her, his boxers and shirt soaked through, his weight pressing down on her naked and wet body as he kissed her

But despite herself, all her morals, the fact that she'd spent a fair portion of her life hating him. She kissed him back. Her head spinning as water overflowed onto the floor, he kissed her neck and she leant her head back as his body pressed down harder and she began to pull at his shirt, but before she had time to get it off, she found herself being yanked out of the water, James holding her lower back and she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him, their tongues massaging and her whole body almost aching in anticipation. He stepped carefully from the bath, water everywhere, both of them soaked through as James's hands move down underneath her arse as she pressed herself harder into him. He moved his face down kissing her collarbone and the space between her neck and breast, sucking hard Lily's breath quickened, but she took the moment to reach and grab her towel.

Taking control she pulled his head up and their lips met, kissing him hard her fingers intertwined in his wet hair as she grasped her towel hanging down his back.

But she had decided this was enough for tonight. Before James could understand what was happening she pulled her upper body away from his and wrapped her towel around her upper body and although James was still holding her she unwrapped her legs and her wet body slipped downwards onto the ground. Fastening her towel so it wouldn't slip she looked up at him.

"Night Potter" she said turning and walking towards her own door leaning down swiftly to grab her wand. But just as her hand reached the doorknob she felt an arm grasp her waist and spin her around harshly, her back pressing into the door as James's lips smashed against hers, kissing her harder than she'd ever been kissed before, her head was spinning. Then, in the next second he pulled away.

"Night" he said turning around, leaving Lily without any of the power she'd just worked so hard at gaining and walking through the door, closed it gently behind him. He was sure that was something that would stick in her mind tonight, even if she was going to play games.

Lily closed her door and threw herself down on her bed, - this was going to be an interesting year..

* * *

I know it's been an extremely long time since I did anything with this story but i'm going to keep updating now. PLEEEEAASSSE REVIEW. 


	5. A morning full of ego

I just want to say a really big** THANK YOU **to everyone. All the reviews have been so great! Only someone who writes can truly understand how fantastic it is to get reviews!

* * *

Lily lay back in bed, it was a Saturday morning and she should have been happy but from the moment she had woken up something had been plaguing her, a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right.

And she had just remembered what that was..

She had kissed Potter last night, the egotistical jerk, which wouldn't have been much of a problem, it's not like she couldn't deal with him...it was just that she knew that being the most gorgeously arrogant boy in the school meant that he wouldn't be the type to resist telling everybody about it.

And right now she really couldn't be bothered with that sort of attention.

* * *

Lily sat staring at her reflection in her spoon and yawned, even though she knew it was her own fault for staying up so late last night and _for certain other things_ she was still tired. She had recently decided to put these _other things_ to the back of her brain

It was her newly found resolution, anything to do with Potter she had promised herself she would not think about, not even consider or give him the time of day.

Of course, this resolution and determination didn't seem to be deterring other people from talking about the narcissistic, stupid snitch catching idiot or as Annabelle put it,

"Heard you made out with some hottie on the Gryffindor team" she said avoiding Lily's scowl and sitting down next to her.

"Although I don't think it's entirely fair that I have to spend a detention with Black and you get to make out with someone" she continued beginning to pour milk into her porridge.

"Yes, I do find it interesting that we send you on a mission to get someone's underwear and your only means of obtaining is by personally undressing them, what an interesting way the head girl's brain works" said Alice sitting down on the other side of the table, "maybe we should discuss fixing it with Dumbledore",

"First of all" said Lily not looking up, "It was not a mission as more of an excruciating punishment, and there was no **'we' **in the situation, it was you and your cruel exploits just because your good at cards" she said still looking down not wanting to meet their gleeful stares.

"Heeey" said Annabelle, realization suddenly dawning upon her, "So it's basically you're fault that I'm being forced to spend god knows how long scrubbing the potions floor with Lily's boyfriend's stupid lapdog".

"Hey be nice now" said a grinning and utterly delighted Sirius sitting down next to Alice, "It's not Peter serving detention with you it's going to be me!" he said casually draping his arm over Alice.

"Ever heard of the words,** not** your girlfriend Sirius?" said Frank appearing behind them as Alice shrugged of Sirius and made room for him in between them.

"Let's not even pretend that Sirius has the word girlfriend **in** his vocabulary" said Alice leaning forward to smile at him.

"Hey that's not true" he said, "I went out with Annabelle for four whole weeks in third year.

"Slutting around with you for four weeks in third year does not count as being your girlfriend Sirius" said Annabelle smoothly.

"Ohhh speaking of sluts", said Sirius as all eyes raised up from their food, "I heard you were making out with the second greatest man to walk the earth last night".

"I don't understand why his descriptions seem to be improving" said Lily to Annabelle as they stared at each other laughing, ignoring him.

"Sorry am I interrupting a moment? Go ahead I don't mind, you guys can totally make out again if you want, you can even do it in front of me, I'm a free spirited and embracing kind of guy" said Sirius leaning back and grinning at the pair of them.

Annabelle's eyes opened wide with shock looking from Lily to Sirius.

"Don't ask" said Lily as Annabelle continued to glare at Sirius.

"Hey don't go all Lily-death-stare on me" he said, "you will one day come to understand that although **you** may not like me, other people do, other people who are reliable sources…. sources who told me about a so called kissing incident before I went to bed last night" he said winking at them and raising his eyebrows.

"So how much do you think a fork in the eyeball would hurt Lily?" said Annabelle eyeing him angrily.

"I'm more of a fan of castration to be perfectly honest" said Lily eating her porridge.

"Wait" she said looking up at Sirius for the first time, "Oh no" she sighed banging her head on the table. "Life just isn't fair"

"Yes I know, not all can be as lucky as to have this" said Sirius.

"Today's Quidditch", she continued ignoring him.

"Ahh of course", said Frank

"The Potter parade will be out in full force" ran on Annabelle taking the time to glance around the hall for the first time.

"How can you only just have notice that** I** was wearing my Quidditch gear?" asked Sirius.

"We'll the majority of us are trying not to look at you most of the time" smiled Annabelle.

"I think you might find that quite a few people spend their time looking at me, even if you don't Annabelle" said Sirius smugly.

"You don't get to count yourself Sirius" said James suddenly appearing laughing and pointedly sitting down next to Lily.

"You ready for today James?" asked Frank.

"Yep, Slytherins will be a pushover"

"Not to mention the fact that McNair is currently being looked after by Madame Pomfrey so they'll be short a beater" added Sirius trying to shove 3 pieces of bacon onto his fork at once.

"Why is he in the hospital wing?" asked Daisy

"Ahhh" said Sirius smiling, "Why don't we ask Miss Lily, I do believe it had something to do with a rather severe face drooping jinx"

"Ohh feisty" laughed Daisy.

"Yes" said James turning to smile at them, "yes she is"

"Don't you dare start James Potter" said Lily warningly.

"Don't start what?" he asked, "Don't start telling them that we kissed last night or don't tell them I saw you in the bath" he continued now laughing hard as Lily glared at him with extreme severity.

Sirius' eyes had jumped to attention as Lily realized that he had obviously submitted the second little detail from his recount last night as she blushed a shade of red creeping to her cheeks.

"I will hurt you" she said.

"Why Lilykins," he said mocking her and looking at Sirius, "Are you saying you don't want people to know?"

Lily could see what was coming,

"James Potter if you say one more thi-" but it was too late and he was on his feet, standing on the bench belting his lungs out.

"EVERYBODY I KISSED LILY EVANS LAST NIGHT" the whole hall went silent temporarily before erupting in a huge bout of whispers, talking, clapping and whistling.

"James stop right now or I will jinx you" she could see some of the teachers out the corner of her eye looking at each other.

"I KISSED HER MORE THAN ONCE"

"stop it" she whispered tugging at his pant leg.

"NOW SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME"

"James I said stop it"

"AND SHE'S DECIDED TH-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Lily had sent him flying across the other side of the room. With a thud he landed next to the Huffelpuff table, people jumping up to help him.

Lily just continued to eat her food as if nothing had happened. As James laughing came back to sit down.

"God I'm hilarious"

"You know what Annabelle, scrap the castrating Sirius idea" she said glaring, "We'll just castrate them both"

"You didn't seem to be so keen to castrate me last night as oppossed to doing something else.." he said, "Plus I'm not sure you want to do that now either" he whispered in her ear sliding his hand across her thigh beneath the table.

"I'm pretty sure I do," she said, "Not that there's much there to actually take" she grinned looking down pointdly

"I'll let you decide that" he said, moving his body closer and dropping his voice as he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his crutch but the second it landed their she pulled it away and elbowed him in the stomach.

Ignoring her retaliation he turned his body towards her

"So" he said looking at her, "Would the most gorgeous girl in the whole of Hogwarts history be attending the game today?" he smiled pretending as if he hadn't just tried to place her hand on him beneath the table.

"Oh you see I would," she said, "But I'm not sure I'd be able to fit in there, your ego's going to be taking up all the seats"

"I wasn't necessarily talking to you Miss Evans" he winked at her, "But it's nice to see** your **ego is in healthy shape nontheless".

"James as much as I'd love to continue to discuss the overwhelming size of both yours and Evans' egos we gotta go" said Sirius getting up, as the rest of them stood to leave as well.

"You never know" said James leaning down to Lily as the others started to make their way to the door, "Seeing as your so keen on bathrooms if you're lucky I might even let you help me clean off in the showers after".

Lily just raised her eyebrows as he turned to walk down to the pitch.

* * *

**REVIEW??**


	6. Quidditch encounters

"Ok you" said Annabelle pushing Lily down into a seat, "Since when have you been letting James ever **see** you in the bath **let alone** naked and then deciding that you needed to snog him as well?" she said angrily, "and then causally neglect to mention it to your best friends?". She finished crossing her arms and looking at her as Alice laughed.

"I did tell you I kissed James" said Lily slyly.

"Oh don't even try" said Annabelle huffily, "You missy, did not mention this bath incident _or_ the fact that you kissed him back, you made it sound like he just tried to kiss you and you pushed him away like normal".

"That is what happened though" said Lily knowing that the smile creeping at the corners of her mouth had already given her away.

"No it's not I saw you two at the table" said Annabelle shaking her head.

"Also," she continued, "not only is it ridiculous that you didn't mention it, It's completely unfair that you get to make out with someone and I'm stuck doing detention with the biggest idiot to have ever walked the earth".

"You sound remarkably similar Peter when you complain like that" said Remus sitting down on the other side of Lily.

"Remus take note" said Annabelle, "That if you ever do by some stretch of the imagination decide to go out with someone that you can never ever mention her name, Peter and similar in the same sentence, it's insulting both to intelligence and looks".

"You know, you're not actually a very nice person" said Remus laughing

"I know" said Hannah matter of a factly taking a seat next to him.

"So seeing as you're the only person bound to be straight with me" said Remus leaning forward to look at Lily sitting on the other side of Annabelle, "What actually happened with Lily and James last night? I couldn't actually distinguish sarcasm and seriousness between all the bickering at yelling at the table this morning". He said laughing as he heard Lily sigh in frustration.

* * *

"And then after they'd finished snogging their heads off in the bath James went to p-"

"Ok" said Lily cutting Annabelle off mid story, "People are actually starting to come in the stadium now so if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather you stop giving Remus intimate details of my life because people might actually hear you" said Lily crossly folding her arms and scowling all in one motion, not that you could blame her. Annabelle had just spent the better half of an hour explaining what had happened to Remus in what could only be described as great detail, and she was only halfway through.

"Oh my god" said Frank squeezing in next to them, "the stadium's packed we just spend 10 minutes trying to find you guys"

"Yeah" said Peter, "I think every single teacher is here"

"Probably just a precaution" said Remus, "Probably trying to make sure James and Malfoy don't decide to attack each other midair again"

Lily laughed closing her eyes temporarily. Suddenly though everything went black and she opened them to find the large form of Amos Diggory blocking out the sunlight.

"Hey Lily" he smiled, "Remus, Frank, Annabelle, Peter" he continued nodding his head in their direction before turning his attention back to Lily.

Annabelle just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the boys warming up.

"So" said Amos grinning at her, "start of a new year hey"

"So it would seem" said Lily inwardly groaning. Not only did he have to come and stand blocking out all possible sunlight, but he had managed to interrupt the first Potter free hour she felt like she'd had in days with his sheer presence.

"I was thinking" he continued oblivious to her bored facial expressions, "as head girl you're bound to know when the first Hogsmeade trip is coming up? Right?"

"Yeeesss" she said eyeing him wearingly now.

"Well seeing as we left things on such an abrupt note at the end of last year" he said reaching down to brush her shoulder, "we should maybe pick things up where they left off and go to Hogsmeade together, what do you think?"

Lily sat temporarily shocked, firstly because he obviously had the wrong impression and secondly because he had enough arrogance and overwhelming idea of self importance that he thought it was necessary to do it in front of her friends as though she was bound to say yes.

Fortunately though, she found herself being saved from answering as a bludger was sent flying through the air hitting Amos in the back of the head.

Lily couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing as Amos stumbled backwards with the force of the hit and fell down to the benches below landing on some quite surprised Gryffindor first years.

Pretending as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened Lily looked up to see James handing a beaters bat back to Sirius before waving and flying off in the opposite direction.

"Why do I attract such idiots?" asked Lily turning her attention towards Annabelle.

"That" she said pointedly, "You deserved"

"She's right" said Daisy coming to sit down next to Peter, "anyone who snoggs Amos Diggory **deserves** to have his ego thrust upon them"

"That's not fair" she whined, "I didn't even realize it was him"

"Well then it's karma for trying to make James jealous" laughed Daisy

"Oh my god don't even try" shrieked Lily, "I was trying to get Potter to leave me alone and you know it"

"Whatever" said Daisy laughing as the rest of them turned to watch the teams walking out onto the field.

Lily just continued scowling

* * *

"I don't understand the need to have a party just because a couple of idiots beat another couple of idiots in throwing a stupid ball around" said Alice shaking her head as people began to break out in song again.

"Gryffindor Gryffindor…."

"Where are Sirius and James anyway?" said Remus eyeing the room waringly in attempt to distinguish Padfoot and Prongs from the throngs of people screaming, drinking and throwing Gryffindor flags at one another.

"awww Moony you weren't missing ickle me were you?" asked Sirius appearing out of nowhere"

"No" said Remus shuffling out of the way as two boys smashed onto table he'd been leaning against mere seconds before in attempts to give the other a more bloodier nose, "I just thought that there seemed an idiotic presence absent from the room"

"There's nothing like some friendly Gryffindor spirit is there?" said Sirius laughing as the two 3rd years continued to punch each other, nobody bothering to go and intervene.

"Speaking of friendly Gryffindor spirit" he continued, ignoring the grunting and hair pulling next to him and turning to Annabelle, "why don't you and I go share some?"

"I don't know why he bothers talking to me" said Annabelle ignoring him and addressing Lily.

"Oh come on" said Sirius, "Be nice"

"No" she said continuing to look towards Lily,

"Have it your way then" said Sirius picking her clean up off the ground and walking towards the group of dancing people.

"SIRRRIUUUS BLLLACCCKKK" she shrieked, "PUT ME DOWN" Annabelle screamed banging him with her fists as Remus departed to try and stop the brawl between the two boys escalating any further.

"Lily" he called out across the room, "If you were feeling particularly nice could you do me a favour and go find James?" he said as he attempted to pull the two boys apart, "He came off his broom pretty hard at the end, he might be passed out down at the Quidditch Pitch"

"Are you sure he's not just making out with someone?" she called, not really feeling an overwhelming desire to go out searching of James. They hadn't been alone since last night and she did not want to even think about the sorts of things that'd been popping into his mind since then.

However Remus just shot her a kind of pleading look, "Fine I'll just go check that he's not passed out somewhere"

"Probably drunk knowing him" she muttered under her breath as she took at a final look at Remus who had given up at trying to separate the boys physically,

"Diffindo" he yelled and Lily watched the two boys magically pushed apart before she turned her back and left the commonroom.

* * *

Lily pushed open the boy's change room door tentatively. For some reason her heart was pounding but she didn't quite know why. It was probably because any second now she was most likely going to see a certain James Potter walking around in his birthday suit. Yes she thought darkly, that would be something he'd do, just to annoy her. He probably knew she was coming down to look for him. She didn't understand why but James always seemed to know where she was or where she was coming from, toerag.

Slamming the heavy door behind in attempt to make as much noise as possible, she made her way past the first set of beaten lockers, the poor lockers had obviously had years of torment and pent up anger released against them and they now bore quite a few distinctive fist marks. Walking past the first row it suddenly dawned upon her that James might not been down here, that was until she heard a slight murmur.

Despite the fact that they'd only been sharing a dormitory for little over a week Lily knew that sound to well to even consider that it was anyone else. Turning past the lockers and making her way back towards the showers, she stopped suddenly when she found herself staring down at James Potter, curled up on his side, fast asleep.

Lily did have to admit that he looked kind of cute, although she wasn't exactly in the mood to be overly compensating considering his attitude towards her last night.

Whipping her wand out of her robes she smiled slightly to herself, "Aguamenti"and sent a jet of water towards him, finding her own frustrations at lack of sleep subsided by watching him splutter slightly before rolling of the bench and thudding down on to the floor

"Hi" she said smiling smugly before stepping over him to sit herself down on the bench.

"Muggles really aren't big on manners are they?" said James pulling his upper body off the floor and rubbing his head.

"Nooo Potter" said Lily moving her head to the side as if thinking, "they just aren't keen on wasting manners on blackmailing and idiotic Quidditch players"

"Nice to see your fiestyness hasn't worn off" he grinned picking himself off the floor and beginning to pull of his elbow padding.

Lily couldn't help smiling…just a little.

"Anyway" she said abruptly, "I was doing a favor for Remus in coming down to see that you hadn't passed out and since you're not, I'll be leaving now" she said standing up.

"Wait" said James, "Don't you want to join me in the showers" he continued suggestively.

"Not in a million years" she said making her way towards the door.

"I think I'd rather join the squid in the lake, Sirius maybe or even Amos more than you Potter" she said amused, but it was a big mistake, she seemed to have hit a sore spot.

"Yeah well I suppose you would wouldn't you" said James bitterly ripping his top off angrily.

"excuse me?" she said reeling around.

"well I'm just saying that after some of the things I've been hearing about you, showering really isn't what you're into, particularly with Amos" he said pulling off his undershirt and glaring at her.

"What the fuck Potter" said Lily her heart racing, she was so angry her hands were shaking, "You don't know a fucking thing about me" she yelled taking a step towards him

"All I know is that after fucking Amos Diggory getting in the shower with someone else shouldn't really be a big deal" he said advancing so they were now only a foot apart glaring at each other.

"You can get screwed James Potter" she screamed at him, "You're a fucking arsehole, you don't know anything" and before she knew it her hand was raised and the next second later it connected with the side of his face as she slapped him. His face just reflected back a red mark appearing on the side as he just glared at her he didn't move at all.

Lily was so angry with all her might she shoved him in the chest before turning around and storming out of the lockeroom.

* * *

"Lily, I don't understand what the fight was about" said Alice confused as they stood in the corner, Lily glaring straight ahead and clutching a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Why are you even so angry about it" she continued, but Lily was appearing not to be listening and just continued swigging at the bottle.

The truth was Lily didn't actually know why she was so angry. It was just how her and James always acted but for some reason she was mad about the argument. She knew she didn't like James, that was just ridiculous, but she couldn't justify her rage or the amount of brainpower that was being spent in actually thinking about it.

Deciding to ignore it she spotted Annabelle in the middle of a huge group of people dancing and made a beeline towards her leaving a very confused Alice in the corner

* * *

James crawled into the common room and emerging from the doorway stood scanning the crowd for Sirius. It appeared that someone had let what seemed like the whole of Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw in and the common room was packed with people.

However he was saved from having to find Sirius himself when he heard a roar like sound emerging from the other side of the room,

"JJJJJJAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEESSSSS" shouted Sirius as everyone turned to see the winning Captain standing in the doorway.

Whistling, clapping, cheering and shouting erupted after everyone spotted him and James just smiled meekly before making his way over to Sirius.

"Prongs!" said Sirius, "Nice of you to arrive"

"Thanks" said James ignoring his sarcasm and taking the drink out of his hand.

"James" called Alice waving at him before appearing next to the two boys, "what the hell did you say to Lily?" she said looking at him questioningly, "I don't think I've seen her this angry in ages".

"I know" said Sirius happily, "It's great" James looked at him confusedly before following the direction of his pointing finger to dancing Lily Evans.

"She's so drunk" he continued gleefully, "and hot:" he added as an afterthought but James didn't hear him, he was too busy staring at her with such a rage he was sure that any minute he would erupt.

Prying his eyes away from the disheveled and highly inappropriate head girl he turned his back so he wouldn't have to look at her and tried to change the subject, but it seemed in vain for the only thing anyone else seemed even marginally interested in discussing was Lily.

"You know I'm proud of us" grinned Sirius grabbing Remus around the neck and ruffling his hair, "I think we broke her"

"Broke who?" said Remus kicking him in the shins and pulling away from his grasp.

"Lily" he said

"I wouldn't ever let her catch you saying that Sirius or you'll probably find yourself hit with a babbling curse"

Ignoring Alice's interjection Sirius just continued, "I mean when you think about it, we are really the ones who should get credit for that" he said picking a chocolate frog off the table and gesturing towards Lily, "I mean, you have to admit that if it wasn't for us, there is no way that she would have allowed parties or let us sneak out, and there's definitely no way that she wouldn't have reported us for half the stuff we've done"

Luckily Sirius was saved from the wrath of Alice at his comment as an extremely out of breath 5th year came crashing into the room,

"McGonagall, Filch…coming" he managed to spurt out in between heavy panting as the room filled with chaos as most scrambled and a few attempted to try and repair the common room.

"It's so unfair," whined Alice, "I was just beginning to have a good time"

"Naw don't worry little Alice" said Sirius over the yelling of spells and people darting around couches as he pulled the invisibility cloak out of the pocket of his robe.

"You do realize that cloak is actually mine Padfoot" said James grinning,

Ignoring his comment Sirius just marched over to an armchair where Lily and Annabelle had fallen over and yanking them both up threw the cloak over them,

"Come on" he said grinning, "lets go up to the roof, although it looks like someone may have to help me with these two.."

* * *

I know that you must all hate me for not updating this in sooo long but from now on i'm updating regularly and for anyone who's interested my other stories are also going to be updated within the next week which is a bit exciting considering 'the seventh year' hasn't been done in over a year...whoops haha.

plleeeassseee review


	7. Another bathroom

"Sirius do you ever know how to get up to the roof?" asked Daisy skeptically.

"Yes I do miss know it all" said Sirius attempting to keep Lily and Annabelle underneath the cloak, "besides you shouldn't worry anyway Moony is going to guide us up there".

"How are we going to get these two up there though?" asked James gesturing towards the lumps underneath the cloak

"We are perfectly capable of walking thank you very much" said Annabelle having finally shrugged of the cloak before bursting into a fit of giggles with Lily.

"Come on" said Remus closing up the parchment he'd been studying a couple of seconds beforehand as Daisy reappeared next to them with Peter having gathered up the rest of the bottles, "I'm serious we need to move, McGonagall is just passing the toilet near the room of requirement and I have no desire to be caught here" said Remus once again looking up from the map

"hey if you guys are going to the roof do you mind if we come along?" asked a 7th year Huffelpuff boy called David and a couple of others.

"Yeah sure" said James shrugging leaning down to pick up his cloak before beginning to move towards the door with the others.

"Remus you're so smart" giggled Lily as he ushered her out of the portrait hole, pulling the map out again as everyone followed.

* * *

"How much further is it?" asked a rather large chested Ravenclaw girl that had decided to tag along.

"We've been walking for about a minute" said Remus still studying the map intently, "but it won't be much longer we're almost there".

"shhhh" James hissed at Annabelle and Lily for what seemed like the millionth time as they broke out into a fit of laughter and decided to skip ahead.

"Quick" called Remus up ahead glancing to look at them temporarily, "Professor Merrythought is coming out of the trophy room behind us"

Speeding past the suits of armor Sirius grabbed Daisy and the Ravenclaw girl and pulled them along quicker,

"Trust me," he growled ignoring the girl who was fluttering her eyelashes at him, "you do not want to be caught by her walking around this time of night, I've been there and it's not pretty".

"Why is she even up this late at night anyway?" shouted Annabelle walking along with Sirius

"Shhhh" whispered Remus and Annabelle shut up.

Picking up the pace James stopped abruptly when he noticed that Lily had ceased walking and had began talking to a painting of a rather irritated man by a meadow.

"Lily" he hissed at her as everyone continued to walk ahead, "Lily come on" but despite his persistent pleas she just continued to babble at the painting as the rest of the group slipped further and further ahead.

He didn't know whether to continue on or not, after their fight in the locker room he couldn't tell if she was still angry at him and his outburst. However, he didn't really have time to deliberate,

"HELLO?" James darted towards Lily as he heard the unmistakable voice of Merrythought ring out, "WHO'S DOWN THERE?"

"Lily please, please be quiet," he said in the softest voice possible hoping desperately that she wasn't going to get mad as he threw the cloak over the two of them.

Watching silently James was trying to keep his distance from Lily so she wouldn't get angry as a faint glow of light suddenly appeared in front of them.

The shape of Professor Merrythought was still distinguishable in the dim light as James tried desperately not to make any sound, slowly moving towards where they were standing, her pinstriped green cloak swishing slightly and James was surprised to feel Lily place her hands upon his chest and push him backwards so that he was against the wall, just next to painting that Lily had been so keen to talk to a moment before.

Merrythought was moving slowly in circles and swishing her wand in various directions, her eyes narrowing as she peered around the corridor and scrutinized suits of armor.

James heart dropped as Lily began to let out a muffled giggle and Merrythought snapped around glaring at where they were standing.

She walked towards the spot slowly and Lily pressed up to James slightly one hand over her mouth the other still resting gently on his chest.

James was still trying to make his breathing lighter but it was becoming increasingly difficult with Lily pressed up against him and he looked down slightly to see her staring intently at him. \

After a few seconds of glaring Merrythought seemed to conclude that it must have been her imagination and James let out a sigh of relief as she suddenly picked up and left speeding down the corridor in the opposite direction.

James was sure that thank god, the trouble was over but the next second later Lily had pulled away from him and fumbling to get her wand out of her robes almost fell over. James started confusedly at her

"Furnunculus" she yelled after Merrythought before letting out a squeal of delight and began sprinting off in the direction of the others. James, hoping that the jinx had not managed to reach Merrythought tucked the invisibility cloak under his arm and took off after her, trying to catch up.

Panting slightly James climbed the last few stairs before passing through the archway that led onto the roof. Lily had sprinted off and ladled with bottles in his pockets and the cloak with him he hadn't managed to catch her.

* * *

"Prongs take your time why don't you" said Peter sitting on the ground next to the Ravenclaw boy.

Lily halted her conversation with Alice when she heard Peter to turn around and look at James.

Her heart was beating heavily in her chest but she couldn't work out what was wrong with her, she was sure that she was still mad at him but it seemed like every time he showed up anywhere she wanted to talk to him or be with him. Maybe it was because she'd been drinking, she couldn't quite control her actions when she was like this and everything seemed to be spinning.

"Lily" interrupted Alice, "are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah" said Lily trying to turn around and focus her attentions upon Alice, but she unbalanced herself and swaying slightly fell over.

"How classy" said Remus smiling appearing in front of her and offering his hand, Lily laughed taking his hand and pulling herself up still swaying, Remus gave Alice a look but luckily Lily missed it, she was to busy staring at James.

Lily was standing with her back to Remus and Alice now and deciding that she was probably about to walk off anyway they continued talking not really paying attention to her which was probably a good thing seeing as Lily had adopted a fierce look in her eyes.

Overcome with a feeling somewhere between jealousy and longing Lily continued to stare at James who was now being flirted with by the same girl that had been batting her eyelashes at Sirius earlier. Lily's mouth almost fell open when she watched the girl playfully hit James on the shoulder throwing her head back to laugh at his joke as he grinned pleased with himself. All of a sudden Lily couldn't stand it any longer and marching away from Remus and Alice in their animated conversation she walked straight up to James and tapped him on the shoulder.

Standing sideways to her James turned his head to look at her his face grinning when he saw the redhead beside him, the ravenclaw girl just glared at Lily and her sudden need to enter the conversation.

"You two are always fighting" laughed the girl in an attempt to distract James again but both just ignored her.

James felt a hand grab his as she led him away from everyone pulling him up the slant and round a corner behind one of the castle's protruding sections.

The second they'd disappeared and were out of sight of the others, in particular the Ravenclaw girl Lily threw her arms around James kissing him impatiently and pushing her body into his.

James slightly shocked seeing as he thought she was about to start yelling at him or quite possibly hit him again took a moment to react but as his mind registered that Lily Evans, the pushy, overbearing, gorgeous headgirl was actually willingly kissing him he got over the shock and moved her round so her back was against the wall.

Lily felt James' body press harder against hers as he began moving his mouth away from hers, instead moving down to the nape of her neck and kissing down to the curve of her breast.

Her heart rate felt as if it had suddenly increased and she was dizzy but she unlocked her fingers and running her hands down his chest began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

James was still slightly in shock as he moved away from her neck to look at her while she still drunkenly attempted to unbutton his shirt. Feeling her undo the last one he was suddenly aware of the voices just around the corner and the fact that all their friends were only a few meters away.

However, any concerns were quickly driven from his mind as Lily giggled moving and pressing her body up against his again, as she brought her lips up to meet his again. James could feel Lily's whole body up against him and the material of her shirt rubbing up and down against his skin.

Lily was extremely dizzy and the kissing wasn't helping her in the quest to stay standing upright but as James tightened his grip, holding her against him, she didn't seem to mind so much.

His mouth was hot against hers and she could feel the pressure of his hands against her back, letting out a soft moan into his mouth. Moving away ever so slightly Lily moved her body down a few inches grinding against him before closing the gap between them as James moved his mouth against hers, letting his tongue run along her lips.

All of a sudden though, Lily pulled away as she felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, although not the good type.

"Are you alright?" asked James, the first time they'd actually spoken since James had been pleading with her to be quiet in the corridor.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said moving one of her hands from his neck and resting it on the temple of her head.

"You're not fine Lily" said James who despite her looking like she was about to spill the contents of her days eating all over him couldn't help grinning.

Lily's knees buckled but James caught her gently placing her on the ground and squatted down in front of her.

"Ohhhh and I wonder what I'll find behind here" the unmistakable voice of Sirius called out his large frame momentarily appearing next to them.

"Well I have to say that was definitely a let down," he said looking down at the two and crossing his arms.

"Shut up Sirius" said James trying to divert him before he launched into graphic descriptions of what he thought he was going to see.

"No no" said Lily her head now lolling to the side as she put her hand on James's neck.

"No you see little Lilykins" said James standing up, "on the vary rare occasion, and I do emphasize the word _rare_, you're actually wrong and I'm right," he continued leaning down and pulling her up by the waist, "and this is one of those rare instances, during which when you're extremely drunk, I have the pleasure of proving you wrong" he finished having finally pulled her up,

"What exactly are you doing?" asked Sirius confused.

"Well first of all I'm going to get her off the roof so she doesn't decide she wants to fall off and kill herself" he said picking her up in both arms and beginning to walk,

"and then what?" asked Sirius continuing with his drunken and annoying questioning.

"and then I'm going to take her to the nearest bathroom so she can vomit her guts out" he finished

"ew" said Sirius abandoning the conversation and walking off to talk to Frank as James carried Lily towards the archway to get back downstairs.

* * *

James was pretty sure that Lily hadn't passed out but if he knew that if he didn't get to a bathroom soon she was most likely going to vomit on him. Passing the statue of Boris, the bewildered James counted the doors on his right reaching the fourth one he racked his brain for the password,

"bubbles" he said pushing open the door with his back and laying Lily gently down in front of one of the toilets.

"James don't" said Lily pushing him away from her as she hung her head over the bowl, supporting herself with one hand.

Deciding that it was probably best for the moment to move away from her he walked over to the bath tub and began flicking taps with his feet, he loved the prefect's bathroom it was so big and extravagant. Picking up one of the white towels he went and placed it next to Lily before moving off to go sit on the diving board.

Waiting while Lily was throwing up, his company unwanted James realized that it had only been one night ago since he was caught in the bathroom with Lily. Shaking his head he decided that he should go and see whether she was alright, buttoning up his shirt he walked over to see her lying on the floor.

"Do you want to go back to our room or Gryffindor?" he asked, making sure that she hadn't missed and gotten anything on herself before scooping her up again.

"I don't care," she mumbled her head resting in the space between his neck and chest, "James" she mumbled again,

"sometimes you're nice" James laughed as Lily closed her eyes, "thanks for noticing" he said thinking about how pissed off she was going to be tomorrow.

* * *

Having finally made sure that Lily had had a shower and cleaned her mouth he'd watched as she slowly made it up the three steps leading to her bedroom and walking to his own collapsed on the bed. Carrying Lily all the way from the roof to the bathroom and then to their common room had tired him out. Pulling off his shirt he crawled into his bed too tired to even bother changing out of his pants.

Contemplating what had just happened and Lily's bizarre behavior James had just begun to drift off to sleep when he opened his eyes to see a slither of light as the door creaked open.

"James?" called Lily through the darkness

"Yeah, are you alright?"

"mmmm" she said as he heard her quietly padding along the carpet, stopping next to the side of his bed.

James saw her silhouette swaying through the darkness, she was still drunk he couldn't help grinning, for some crazy reason she wanted to be around him. James couldn't deny that despite the fact that their fighting never seemed as angry as it used to, it was nice to be around her when she actually wanted to as well, and spending time without bickering. For some reason or other James seemed to understand and without another word he pulled back the blanket so she could get in.

James felt her weight on the bed as she moved towards him placing her head just below his so that he could smell her hair and pressed against him, her knees slightly bent as he placed an arm around her.

"I feel sick" she murmured into his chest

"I know"

"and I still hate you" she slurred,

"Yeah I know that to" said James smiling at her through the darkness.

* * *

Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you liked the quicker update and my other stories will have their next chapters up in a couple of days. I got quite a few complaints about some grammatical errors in the writing and i just wanted to say sorry because I am lazy and i can never be bothered to go through and fix that sort of thing... annnyway thanks for reading.

REVIEW


	8. Reprocusions

* * *

Lily opened her eyes a crack before quickly shutting them in protest. A large ray of sun was beaming straight through the open window and onto her. Wondering vaguely why she might have left her curtains open yesterday, she suddenly noticed that her arm was in fact not lying across the sheets but... ACROSS SOMEBODY'S CHEST. She pulled her body away quickly in sheer surprise, but she had yanked away a little too quickly and a second later landed with a thump on the floorboards. Realisation suddenly dawning upon her she pulled her upper body up off the ground and stared around the room, James Potter's room that is. 

Lily's mind began working overtime trying to recall events from yesterday, the Quidditch match, lockerooms, the roof all flashed in her mind and she groaned and a sick feeling began to emerge in the bottom of her stomach – what had she done last night?

Peering over the top of the bed she looked at him lying there, the idiot hadn't even woken up when she landed on the floor, even though she'd taken half of the bedding with her.

Quickly scrambling up she stopped momentarily to rub her knee, before making her way to the bathroom door, she need to get out of here, as quickly as possible, before James woke up and she was forced to deal with one of the most humiliating situations known to man.

She took a last glance back at him still lying fully clothed and fast asleep, before twisting open the bathroom doorhandle and closing it as quietly as she could behind her.

However, the scene before was no better than the one she had just been forced to escape.

"Sirius!" she yelped, "what are you doing in here?"

"Good morning my pretty Lilykins" he said grinning at her through the shower screen, Lily made a mental note to thank god for the effects of steam on glass, which were currently sparing her of having to deal with a very traumatic view of Sirius in his birthday suit.

"Black, get out" she said crossing her arms, "this isn't even your dormroom! Why are you showering in here?" she continued, having forgotten that James was asleep in the next room.

"Well technically you can't talk because I'm pretty sure the room that you just came out of isn't yours either" he said turning off the tap and reaching to grab his towel hanging from the top of the screen.

"Well **this** room happens to be **my** bathroom thank you very much, not yours, why aren't you showering in your own?"

"Frank was vomiting in there, and I needed to have a shower" he said shrugging as if breaking in and having a shower in somebody else's bathroom was the most natural thing in the world.

"Couldn't you have waited, till he'd finished?" asked Lily still slightly in shock at he morning she was having.

"No you see, I happen to have a detention today" he said emerging from the shower the towel now fastened around his hips, "and before you say anything witty about me and filch, today I'm going to be joined by a lovely friend of yours"

Lily had decided that it was too much effort to try and reprimand him seeing as her head was aching and she was certain that soon James would wake up, and right now he was the last person in the world she wanted to talk to, closely followed of course by Sirius.

"Anyway back to our conversation about why you were emerging from a certain somebody's room just earlier" said Sirius walking over to the basin.

"Shut up" said Lily deciding to leave the bathroom and get away Sirius and James for that matter.

"Those clothes are looking a little wrinkled I guess you had to re-dress yours-"

Lily slammed the door behind her stopping momentarily as the full weight of last night's drinking hung over her before she walked over to her closet pulling some clean robes out and exiting to go back to Gryffindor tower and be comforted by her friends on the awful night she had had.

* * *

"So your telling me that in the space of 48 hours, you've managed to flirt with, then kiss naked, then have a fight with, then kiss again, then vomit in the presence of and finally fall asleep in the same bed as James Potter?" mocked Annabelle combing her hair. 

Lily grabbed her pillow and held it over her face which was burning bright red, "well it sounds awful when you put it like that" she said her voice muffled by the pillow.

Lily let out a groan in exasperation, Annabelle and Alice had been refusing to talk to her or share any of their pepper-up potion with her until she'd told them everything that had happened with James.

"Lily why don't you just admit that you like him?" asked Alice looking up from her transfiguration homework at her.

"But I don't!" said Lily pulling the pillow of her face, "he's an idiot and he's arrogant, and, I don't know, he's just James Potter"

"While I don't deny and appreciate the fact that you are a fantastic liar to teachers, don't even try that with us" said Annabelle shaking her head.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, I hate him, you know it, the whole school knows it, it's just a fact, last night was just a drunken mistake, he's an idiot" said Lily trying to change the subject.

"Liar" said Daisy, "you guys have been flirting non-stop since the moment we got off the train"

"Daisy that was two weeks ago " said Lily

"My point exactly" she said laughing, "the last week especially has been constant anticipation, waiting for you guys to jump each other" she finished laughing and having to duck as Lily sent her pillow flying towards her.

"Come on" said Annabelle, "no-one's blaming you, no girl at Hogwarts would actually willingly protest to having that body up against them"

Lily was turning red again now and seeing as she'd sent her pillow in the direction of Daisy's head, she now had nowhere to hide, "Shouldn't you be leaving for your detention now anyway?" asked Lily, hoping to try and turn the conversation away from the topic of her and James.

"God don't remind me" she said jumping off the bed and grabbing her scarf, "It's just plain cruel to make a person endure the presence of Black for such a long period of time, let alone without anyone else to talk to" she said shrugging her shoulders and exiting the room.

"I'm soooo hungry" groaned Daisy rolling onto her back and grabbing her stomach.

"Well go down to breakfast then, you're not the one who has to avoid Potter and can't even go back to her own head dormitory" said Lily complaining.

"Don't be so melodramatic" laughed Daisy, "you **can** go back you just don't **want to**, which is really your own fault"

"I know, i'm an idiot" said Lily defeated and laying back on her bed.

"I'm confused" said Daisy sititng up to mock her, "Were you an idiot when you were kissing him or an idiot when you voluntarily got into his bed?" she continued laughing, "or hang on, do you mean you were being an idiot when you flirted with him in the bathroom?"

"All the time!", she exclaimed, "hang on, how do you know I was flirting with him when we were stuck in the bathroom together?"

"Well firstly, I don't think I've ever seen you and Potter in the same space without yelling or flirting, and seeing as we didn't hear anything breaking than I naturally assumed it was the flirting" she said smiling, "Oh, and I also had a little conversation with Black in which he detailed a very interesting situation involving you, Potter and a straddling position"

Lily just glared.

"Heey" said Alice pausing from writing again, "you never finished our dare from the other night now that I think about it".

"come on" said Lily, "that was soo unfair you guys know I'm awful at cards, and honestly how is wearing Potter's underwear going to make accomplish anything?" she continued exasperated.

"Nope" said Alice sitting up, "a dare's a dare" she continued smiling.

"Please let me do something else, anything else" she said pleading with them, "I'm not talking to him, and it's humiliating, and I don't want to have to go get a pair, and .."

"Shut up Lily" cut in Daisy laughing, "I tell you what, if you go and get them right now, you only have to wear them tonight".

"fine" said Lily sitting up, but this is beyond embarrassing, and I promise I am going to get both of you back!"

"mmhmm" grinned Alice returning to her transfiguration.

* * *

Lily racked her mind trying to find an explanation for the last two days and her ridiculous flirting with Potter. What was wrong with her? Since Daisy had mentioned it, she couldn't stop analyzing the last two weeks. She was head girl! She was Lily Evans, why was she fawning over James Potter, of all people! 

Lily was so caught up in her thoughts as she climbed out of the portrait hole that she walked straight into Merrythought and was sent sprawling to the ground sideways.

Rubbing her side as she stood up again, she'd just managed to pick up her wand when she caught sight of Merrythought's face.

Not having ever been any good at concealing her emotions, Merrythought saw Lily's disgusted facial expression and snapped at her,

"Don't look at me like that girl" she said sharply, absentmindedly bringing her hand to her face.

Lily couldn't help it, she just stared at Merrythought and her face which looked as if it had been plunged headfirst into one of Slughorn's cauldrons, covered in blisters and oozing boils.

"s-s-sorry Professor" she finally managed to stammer at her.

"well watch where you're going then, a head girl should be more responsible!" she snapped again before taking stride and walking off before Lily even had time to rearrange her face from one of shock.

Not really knowing how she was going to get a pair of James's underwear first of all without him knowing and second of all without actually having to see him, Lily having finally reached the head's portrait hole, clambered in and just hoped for the best.

"Hi Lily" said a nervous looking Peter as she entered.

Lily holding her finger to her lip shushed him and mouthed 'Is Potter in there?'.

Looking confusedly around the room with a dumbfounded look on his face before turning back at her Peter didn't' answer just continued to stare.

Deciding to ignore the idiot Lily just took a deep breath and marched up to James's room flinging open the door and walking in.

Not even taking time to question them about the cauldron filled with murky water sitting next to James's bed, Lily just put on a calm expression.

"out!"

"ahhh Lilykins" said James grinning at her, "hate to point this out to you, but this is actually my room"

"I know" she said matter of a factly, "but I need to get something"

"did we leave a little piece of clothing hanging around last night?" laughed Sirius

"shut up Sirius, shouldn't you still be in detention anyway?" she snapped her arms instinctively finding place upon her hips as she smiled at them.

"are you saying you don't enjoy the presence of my company?" mocked Sirius as he stood up and added something to the boiling potion.

"seriously" she said, "just leave the room for two seconds and then you can come back in and we'll all be fine, I just need to get something".

"Why don't you just tell us what you want to get" smiled Remus looking at her from his perch on the bed.

"We'll leave if you go out with me" laughed James.

"Potter I'm not even going to bother responding to that" she said shaking her head, "plus if you don't leave this instant than I might just happen to let it slip to professor Slughorn the reason for the absence of a jar of his fairywings, oh, and of course I'll have to alert McGonagall to the bubbling cauldron" she said gesturing to their concocution which James was currently bending over ot examine.

"first of all Lilykins" James said straightening up and once again grinning at her, "you should know by now that detention.. not exactly a threat, and secondly, you're forgetting to remember that I happen to have stored rather a lot of information that I think you'd prefer no-one else to know about" he said tapping a finger to his head.

Lily just glared at him.

"I tell you what" he said laughing at her now frustrated expression, "we'll leave on the condition that you sneak out with us next time".

"Potter I already said I don't want to go on a date" she sighed at him, even though a little part of her was already yearning to say yes.

"You know you're right," Sirius cut in, "she is getting a big head" he said referring to yesterday's breakfast.

"I didn't say I wanted to go on a date" said James, "I just said that you had to come out with us"

Lily eyed him waringly, "you have to promise you're not going to pull a prank on me though"

James pretend to cross his heart

"Or embarrass me or let me get caught" she added.

"Promise" said James still grinning.

Lily paused for a second, "fine" she moaned, "but you all have to get out".

"Wooooooo" yelled Sirius jumping up from his place next to Remus, "Lilykins is coming out" he yelled simultaneously picking her clean up off the ground and twirling her as she wrestled to get free of his grip.

"Put her down Sirius" said Remus getting up and making his way towards the door.

Sirius finally dropped her and left the room, as she straightened out her robes again James walked past ready to exit the room but before he did he stopped inches away from her

"I'll give you two minutes" he said quietly, "It's alright though because I think I already know what you're looking for" he finished winking at her and then the next second disappearing out of the room.

Waiting for the door to close properly, as soon as it clicked she whipped around and went and shut the bathroom door and fishing out her wand from the bottom of her robes muttered, "Colloportus". If she was going to actually go rummaging through Potter's draws and get a pair of his stupid underwear then she didn't want Black bursting in and commenting.

Striding over to the chest of draws she yanked open a couple before finally opening one filled with various boxershorts and t-shirts. Glad that noone else was around to have to witness her humiliation she took a couple of moments to choose which ones to take. Not that a girl could help it, she figured if she was going to have to wear them around all night then she might as well choose a nice pair.

Finally extracting a red pair from the bottom of the drawer she rolled them up and placed them in the interior pocket of her robes. Shutting all the drawers to make sure no-one knew that she'd been looking through them she was about to unseal the drawers when an idea sprung upon her.

Twisting carefully she undid he back of her bra, and removing it carefully from the inside of her shirts she readjusted her robe and slipped it into her pocket, making sure that a section fell over the edge. If she was going to have to go through this humiliation then she might as well have a little fun and play with Sirius's mind while she was at it. Plus, this way none of them would be in any doubt of what she'd left in James' room.

"Alohamora" she said unlocking the door and striding out

"Byyeee" she trilled pratically running out of the common room just as she heard Sirius yell,

"No thank-you?" said James lazing on the couch as she maneuvered her pathway so that Sirius could see what was hanging out of her pocket.

"Oh my god Prongs did you sleep with he-"

But luckily for her the portrait closed with a gentle bump and she was spared from having to listen to Sirius bug James for information, not that anything had happened. But Sirius would obviously be in a spin.

* * *

Lily closed her eyes before fluttering them open again and continuing on her pursuit to be able to actually take some of the information in her transfiguration book in. She was alone in the Gryffindor common room and had spent the better part of the day avoiding all he friends so she wouldnt' have to be taunted about wearing James' boxers. She'd also been avoiding her own common room as to have to deal with Potter or any of his sly hints. She was ready to return to her book however, the next moment her plan seemed to be in disarray as a huge flame spread across her page. 

Jumping in her seat Lily dropped the book on the floor looking up to see a grinning James Potter standing in front of her.

"Relax Evans" said James reading her shocked expression and leaning down to pick it up, "It's only an imp"

Lily looked at his confusedly

"Imp tarts" he said as Lily continued to stare at him still confused, "honeydukes, breathes fire" he stated slowly as if she was the most stupid person to have walked the earth.

"Oh" she said startled at having her book been momentarily on fire.

"Annnnyway" he said jumping onto the couch next to her and slinging his arms over the back of her chair,

"Dangerously close Potter" she warned flicking through her book to try and find her page and simultaneously attempting to stop a red colour rising up in her cheeks.

"Soo I think it's been almost 24 hours" he said ignoring her warning, "and I am yet to enter a bathroom, or for that case wake up in one, to find you there, I must say it's extremely disappointing after so much…fun"

Lily was ready to retort, however was saved from the sudden entrance of Annabelle closely followed by everyone else all of whom were talking and yelling to try and overhear each other over the various conversations.

Lily and James were both turned staring at them, and the rest of the commonroom seemed to have quietened down, straining to listen in. Alice seemed to be the first person to stop talking staring straight ahead at where Lily and James were sitting, the fact that there was only four available seats suddenly occurring to her. Within seconds the rest had noticed to and Lily and James were suddenly bombarded as bodies sprinted and launched themselves over them in various attempts to gain seats.

After much yelling, prodding, pocking, scratching and arguing Lily found herself squished against James, Peter lying grumpily on the floor, Frank on an armchair and Sirius sitting on Alice who was in turn sitting on a very disgruntled Daisy.

"So who's seen Professor Merrythought today?" asked Sirius perfectly happy and pretending as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Sirius get off or I swear I'm going to hex your arse straight off your body" said Daisy from underneath Alice.

"Ohh I have she looks disgusting" piped up Lily leaning forward slightly to look at Sirius and ignoring Daisy's continued complaints, "What happened to her?" asked Lily excitedly

At this James laughing

"What?" asked Lily

"You were really drunk last night weren't you?" said James continuing to laugh as the rest of the group turned their attention to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" she said suddenly confused and feeling a little embarrassed, desperately hoping he wasn't going to bring up the fact that she woke up this morning in his bed.

"You threw the hex at her" he said between laughing.

"WHAT!" screeched Lily turning to look at him, which coincidentally was actually quite difficult considering that they were squished together.

"Lilykins, hexing a teacher" cut in Sirius who was still perched on top of Alice and Daisy, "I'm impressed" he said grinning.

"Oh God" she said burying her face in her hands.

"Last night after she walked away you threw the hex at her and went sprinting off in the other direction" said James

"I like it" said Sirius, "Imagine what she'll be like next weekend!"

Lily just closed her eyes, this had been the longest weekend imaginable and it was not helping that she was squished up against the most gorgeous boy in existance wearing none other than his boxers. All within the space of a weekend she managed to turn into a crazy person flirting with an idiot and hexing teachers. She didn't even want to think what next weekend would be like.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update i was a bit stuck. I have ideas for the next two chapter though!!! 

review??? pretty please.


	9. A shirty issue

i LOVE everyone who reviews - thanks so much!

* * *

"Ow" said Lily jerking her head up, "Black fuck off" she said turning away from Sirius who'd just thrown a root at her head, and back to her tray of dirt.

The simple task of finding her worm and extracting it from the mound of earth was becoming painstakingly difficult with Sirius around.

"You're trying to make sure I fail aren't you" she said turning her head to look at him.

"Come on" he grinned, "you're in love with my best friend, my best friend's in love with you, we need to become better friends!"

Lily just ignored him and pummeled her hands further into the dirt

"And I think the first step to becoming better friends is letting me work with you!" he said matter of factly.

"You're an idiot," laughed Lily, "Why would I work with you?"

"Because you know secretly deep down inside you love me".

"Herbology is one of my worst subjects" said Lily, "Not only that, but none of my other friends felt a need to take it, so I'm all alone and now to top things off I cannot find this stupid little worm" said Lily frustrated and yanking her hands out of the dirt.

"First of all" said Black transferring his weight to the table and grinning at her, "i don't know what you're talking about – no friends, clearly I'm here, and second of all, I can be helpful sometimes" he finished reaching down and grabbing the worm straight out of Lily's mound.

Lily looked at him holding her worm

"I'll be good" he pleaded, "ppllleease"

Lily just shook her head, "fine, but no pulling pranks on me during class".

"woooo" he said picking her up in a hug.

"I know I'm going to regret this" she said taking the worm out of her hand and going to find her plant at the other end of the classroom as Sirius trailed behind her.

"So now that we're friends," said Sirius bounding up next to her, "I think it's time we discussed you and James"

Lily looked at Sirius cocking his eyebrows at her before turning to drop the worm into the mouth of the rather sickly looking plant.

"we're not friends Sirius" said Lily smiling.

"you just called me Sirius, we so are friends now" he said grinning and turning to pick up his things as Professor Sprout yelled homework instructions at the students leaving.

"yes we are" he trilled making his way out.

"No we're not" she called at him, but she wasn't sure he'd heard.

She wasn't thrilled about working with Sirius, but only the very rare occasion when he stopped being an idiot and paid attention he could be quite intelligent, plus, she knew it didn't really matter because whether or not she'd said yes he would have spent the year bugging her anyway.

* * *

Lily walked towards the hall tentatively as swarms of soggy students, wet from the rain moved around her, standing next to the door she squinted at the Gryffindor table and spotted Potter. Moving to turn around,

"LLLIIIILLLLYYYY" - too late.

Lily turned around to see Black standing on top of seat bellowing her name out. Having no other choice she made her way over to the table and sat down opposite James and Daisy.

"Hey" said Daisy, "What's been happening?"

"Me and Lily are officially friends" cut in Sirius.

Daisy gave her a confused look

"In his head we're friends, not in reality of course" said Lily looking directly at Daisy, determined not to have to meet James' gaze. She'd spent the better part of the day avoiding him, and it had all been going perfectly until idiotic Sirius had decided to ruin it.

"You know as friends we should do things together now" said Sirius, "which means that you should come watch me at Quidditch training".

"I don't understand you're sudden need to want to become friends" said Lily watching James shovel food into his mouth out of the corner of her eye.

"We'll everyone's friends, but me and you never talk much, I just figure it's time we got to know each other better" he said shrugging his shoulders, "plus if you continue to spend half your time kissing and fighting with my best friend, then it's really a necessity".

Lily just shot him a glare as James laughed.

"I hate you both, and I'm friends with neither of you" she said sticking her tongue out at Sirius.

"Yes you are, don't lie" said James, "Although you and Sirius aren't as good friends as you and I are, I'm not sure he'll be letting you wear his underwear just yet".

"Shut up" she said trying to hide her embarrassment although she couldn't repress a grin as she looked at him.

"I've had enough of you all anyway" she said at the three of them laughing as she leant down to collect her books.

"Wait I've got History of Magic too" said Daisy, "I'll come with you".

"I'll see you down at the Pitch Lily" called Sirius as he watched them walk away.

"The poor girl" said James, "I suppose she's going to be tortured the next couple of weeks with your presence as you try to become friends with her isn't she?"

"Come on" said Sirius, "you love being friends with me, I'm the sunshine in your day, I'm your ray of hope, I'm your guide, I brighten up a dreary day.."

"Sirius, it's been dreary and disgusting for a good four days straight now and trust me, you have not been the one who's brightened them up," he said, "and if you don't shut up I'm going to leave as well".

James ducked as Sirius ditched a pie at him,

"Honestly though, what's with the whole Lily friends thing?" said James, "You're not planning something are you?" he said raising his eyes suspiciously at him.

"Noooo," said Sirius laughing

"Sirius you idiot, what are you up to?" said James putting down his fork to look at his friend.

"Let's just say that the lovely Annabelle and I were talking in detention and we have an idea" he said grinning at him.

"I don't trust you" said James waringly.

"And so you shouldn't" laughed Sirius, "But as much as I'd loved to stand here chatting and all that, I have a free period, and so does Kaitlyn from Huffelpuff,"

"So?" said James,

"We'll let's just say we like to get together and do 'some studying' at this time each week" he smiled picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

James just shook his head..

* * *

Annabelle leant over to try and look at Lily's parchment,

"I don't get it!" she whispered, "Was Boris the bewildered before or after the Warlock Convention?"

However, Lily didn't hear her cause she was too busy trying to look at James out of the corner of her eye, without him noticing of course.

She was pulled from her concentration however as simultaneously something hit her in the side of the head and Annabelle went flying over the side of chair and onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" laughed Lily with the rest of the class as Annabelle just looked up at her glaring.

"Maybe if someone had stopped staring momentarily at a certain James Potter she would have noticed that I was trying to read her parchment" she hissed returning herself to her chair and motioning for Professor Binns to continue.

Lily laughed as the rest of the class slowly turned their heads away from the commotion and slipped back into the daydreams. She picked up the little piece of parchment that had landed on her desk, opening it quickly she read it and took a moment to glare in his direction.

'Still wearing my boxers today?'

He was laughing at her, she could see it out of the corner of her eye and the next second he had whipped his wand out and another piece of parchment was moving towards them,

Lily pulled it open,

'Oh, and extremely classy maneouver Annbelle'.

Lily too embarrassed to even consider looking at him spent the rest of the lesson desperately trying to keep her head down and block any thoughts of James from her mind, however, it wasn't proving as easy as it used to be, and she could feel his gaze watching her.

* * *

Lily was making her way towards the library when she heard a voice shouting her name from behind her. Turning round she looked to see a rather disheveled Remus running towards her.

"God you walk fast" he said panting slightly,

"I got blackmailed by Sirius into coming and getting you to come watch Quidditch training" he said in between breaths.

"What information is he blackmailing you with?" she asked interested.

"If I wanted people to know the blackmailing wouldn't be working, would it?" he said laughing at her between his irregular breaths.

Lily shook her head, "No way, Black has been bugging me about this all day, I know he's up to something".

"Come on Lily," said Remus, "Do it for a friend"

"Aw Remus," she said glancing down at her books, "I was just on my way to the library I've got a million essays due and the last thing I want to do is go down and sit around while imbisoles throw a quaffle around"

"Daisy will be there" he pleaded with her, "And Annabelle, Peter and Frank are all in the stands watching".

Lily hesitated momentarily, "fine, but if something bad happens I'm personally blaming you".

"fine" he said looking relieved, "let's go then".

"You know you could just tell me what the information is and then Sirius wouldn't have be able to blackmail and you and I wouldn't haven't to go to this stupid Quidditch practice" she complained as Remus pulled on her and they set off towards the pitch.

Two hours later Lily was still sitting in the stands watching as James pulled out of a dive and blew his whistle, the team all surging towards him and huddling around in a circle.

At first she'd been attempting to get some studying done but after Sirius had repeatedly sent bludgers in her direction when he noticed her looking away, she'd given up and ended up watching the practice anyway.

Lily watched Frank stand up, "we'll I guess it's over, coming Lily?"

"Yeah sure" she said, "I'll just clean up my stuff".

She slowly beginning gathering up her various books and quills and shoving them into her bag, however the next second she felt a gust of wind brush past her and she looked up to see a grinning James hovering above her.

"I see you changed your mind about coming?" he said ruffling his hair absentmindedly, "not that I didn't enjoy you avoiding me all day".

"Oh yeah" said Lily smiling, "I thought I'd come see Daisy whip you boys at Quidditch and get your heads deflated a little".

"Do the words Quidditch captain mean anything to you?" he asked in mock humor, "You know it's not as easy at it looks".

"Oh here it comes," she said dropping her bag and sitting down, "how great and almighty Quidditch players are, blah blah"

"I'd like to see you little miss perfect out on a Saturday morning being pelted with bludgers, and see if you were as cocky as you are now" said James moving down to the ground of the bench and leaning against the side.

"Potter being Quidditch captain does not make you god" said Lily laughing

"Hey" he said raising his hands in defence, "I never said anything like that, I was just pointing out that for someone who has never gotten on a broom you're quick to judge, it really isn't as easy as you seem to think it is, having to be captain especially".

"I have gotten on a broom before thank you very much," she said crossing her arms

"Lily Evans you're such a little liar" he said laughing at her and standing up, "but if you really have then I suppose you wouldn't mind getting on this one?" he said raising his eyebrows.

Lily eyed the broom tentatively, she wasn't lying to him, she had been on a broom, however she'd neglected to mention that the last time had ended with her lying very badly winded on the ground.

"Nice try Evans" said James grinning

However Lily was not about to be shown up by James, she'd already been embarrassed enough in his company over the last couple of days.

Reaching over she grabbed the broom, praying like crazy that she wasn't about to go plunging onto the ground she stood up on the railing and gripping the broom tightly and jumped.

Her surprise at being still in the air must have been evident because James was staring at her, arms crossed, looking amused.

"I'm impressed" he said raising his eyebrows and grinning at her, "the question is now can you fly down from there?"

Lily's heart skipped a beat – that thought hadn't occurred to her before, she looked down at the ground below. Aware that she never hid her feelings well Lily turned her head up towards James with the intention of making him feel guilty.

He laughed at her, "I'll meet you on the ground then" he said turning his back to her and making his way towards the stairs.

Lily eyed the ground nervously. Gently leaning forward, she almost yelped when the broom began to move downwards.

After what seemed like close to an eternity Lily hovered just above the ground carefully placing her feet in the mud that had formed from the rain overnight.

James stood in front of her, his arms crossed and smiling,

Lily had intended to get off the broom triumphiantly after proving him wrong but after a moment of awkward struggle in which she was simultaneously trying to lower the broom, not slip in the mud and prevent James from glancing up her skirt she was forced to seek help,

"Hello Potter, are you going to help me or just stand there like an idiot?" she demanded,

He just rolled his eyes at her and holding her at the waist picked her clean off the broom and put her down in front of him.

At this point he leant in close to her, "I loved the view of you flying by the way, it turns out you're not still wearing my boxers…"

At this comment she flushed a furious shade of red pulling her body away from his and going to hit him on the shoulder, however at the same time her feet slipped and she went flying forward into the mud taking James down with her.

"Honestly Evans" he said sitting up and examining himself covered in mud, "If you want me that bad all's you have to do is say so".

"Yeah that's right Potter," she said, "I want you that bad I jumped on you so we can do it right here in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch in the mud".

"Well" he said, "if you insist" and with that rolled straight over on top of her.

"James Potter!", she yelped, "get off me"

"What, you said that's what you wanted!" he laughed at her squirming underneath him.

"gaahh now the front of my uniform is covered in mud as well, thanks for that" she said sarcastically.

"come on then miss queen of complaining" he said shaking his head and jumping up, "you can shower off in the lockeroom."

Lily took his offered hand, trying desperately to repress the grin that was attempting to escape onto her face.

"Hurry up," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Potter I hope you realize that this is the very last time I am ever coming to watch you play Quidditch ever," she complained, "I have mud everywhere, even my shoes are oozing brown".

"Evans you loved it" he laughed opening the door to the changerooms and leading her inside.

Lily found her self strangely disappointed as he released her hand and walked over to a cupboard fishing out a white towel and smiling as he handed it over to her.

"Nice try Potter" she said.

"What?" he said looking down at her covered in mud and gorgeous.

"There's no way I'm showering at the same time as you," she said crossing her arms, "you go first".

"Fine" he said shaking his head and making his way over to the showers, "but I've told you before, it's not like I haven't already seen you naked".

Lily just ignored him turning her back and going to look for Daisy's locker.

"Are you sure you don't feel like washing off together?" he called over the sound of running water, he knew there was no chance she ever actually would, but he enjoyed antagonizing her anyway.

"Keep dreaming Potter," he heard her call out from the lockers.

"Missed your chance anyway," he responded turning off the water and attaching a towel round his waist, "I'm out, so hurry up and get in cause I want to actually get to dinner".

"Don't you dare, even think about looking" she said making her way over to the shower and turning on the water.

"And find your wand and get the mud off my clothes," she called out to him.

Five or so minutes later Lily heard him laughing, "What are you laughing at Potter?" she called out at him.

"I don't have my wand with me," he said walking into the showers, "I thought you had yours."

"Potter you're not funny," she said turning off the shower.

"I'm being serious", he said tossing her a towel over the door.

"Well what am I going to wear!" she said exasperated, "Go look in Daisy's locker and see if she has anything in there".

Lily was getting worried, she didn't want to have to wait in here while Potter ran up and got clothes for her, or for that matter for him to go rummaging through her drawers.

"Nope, nothing in here" he called out, as Lily heard a bang of a locker door closing.

"Well have you got anything?" she called out.

"Yeah" he said tentatively entering in the bathroom, "but you're not going to be impressed".

Lily caught his shirt as he threw it over the top of the bathroom stall.

"That's it?"

"Sorry Evans" he said, "unless you want to get into the muddy clothes I was wearing earlier, then yeah, that's it".

"You are ridiculous James Potter" she said throwing the shirt over herself and thanking god that James was taller than her, "What kind of person doesn't keep extra clothes in their locker?"

"I do" he called over the top of the stall to her, "I just happen to be wearing them".

"Don't you have anything else, like a jumper maybe or pants?" she pleaded with him.

"Nope" he said grinning.

"Now hurry up and get out" he complained at her, "I want to go to dinner."

Lily undid the lock emerging from the stall looking murderous, the shirt thankfully came down to her mid thigh.

"Don't you even start," she said noticing his smile.

"I wasn't going to" he replied shrugging, "although I don't see what you're problem is, we've already discussed that I've seen you naked before, it's not a big deal".

"Shut up Potter" she smiled at him, "This is all you fault you know, and you're coming down here to get my bag and my clothes tomorrow".

"Fine" he said, "although I do think it's unfair that I'm getting blamed for all this when you were the one who fell over, if anything you should be waking back to the castle in nothing as an apology to me".

He ducked as Lily aimed a swipe at his head.

He looked down at her momentarily, "let's just hope we don't run into anybody, I don't think someone like Professor Dumbledore will be too happy to see the perfect head girl running around with just a shirt on". He said his face looking delighted.

"Come on," he said making his way back around the lockers and to the door, "You already spend god knows how long in that shower, now hurry up I really do want dinner".

He opened the door for her, "you can go first Evans so I can share in the lovely view from behind".

Lily as about to make her way out when she stopped, mud covered the entire oval and it had only just occurred to her that she no longer had shoes.

James saw Lily's face, "Come on Lily" he said sighing, "I'll carry you".

Lily face changed dramatically as she cracked into a smile, "thanks, but if you tell anyone that I let you carry me then I will kill you" she said jumping up onto his back, "Oh and if you ever, ever, tell anyone that I was forced to come back up to the castle in only one of your shirts, then I'll do worse than kill you".

He laughed at her, "I really don't see what the issue is though, you look hot in my shirt".

"I think you'll find I look hot in everything Potter" she said her hands hanging around his shoulders as they walked across the Pitch.

"And you say we wouldn't make a good couple," he replied hoisting her up a little on his back.

"I never said we wouldn't make a good couple," said Lily, at this remark James twisted his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"Don't give me that look" she continued laughing, "I just think you're too much of an idiot to actually go out with".

"So what you're saying is that you're actually in love with me?"

Lily laughed, "You know what James sometimes, you're actually not that bad." She said as the walked up towards the main entrance.

"Awww kind words from Lily Evans, I'd go tell everyone that but I don't think they'd believe me".

"Wait James" said Lily as he began to make his way up the steps, "We can't go through to dinner I'm only in a shirt!"

"I know," he said, "I can put you down and you can go back to the dorm and get changed orrr I could just take you in over my shoulder wearing what you've got on, I'm sure everyone would be interested".

"I don't want to walk bear foot" said Lily in disgust and ignoring his second comment, "you don't know what's been on these filthy floors".

James sighed, "plleeeassseee" she whined at him bringing her hanging legs up and wrapping them around him.

"The things I do for you woman," he complained hitching her up again and setting of towards the heads dormitory.

A minute or so later they were just a corridor away from their dormitory and James was walking considerably slower, "Giddy up" said Lily pretending to ride him.

"First of all" he said, "Unless you're trying to turn me on I wouldn't suggest thrusting into me again and secondly, in case you haven't noticed I'm a little tired seeing as I have been carrying you all the way from the Quidditch pitch".

"Don't pretend like you don't love it" she said, "after all what else would you have been doing right now?"

"um eating", he grumbled, "I've just spend 3 hours Quidditch training and I haven't eaten anything since lunch, you haven't even said thank-you".

Lily leant forward from her position and kissed the side of his neck, "thanks".

She slid down off his back and entered the common room making a beeline towards her room as James followed and collapsed on the couch.

"No appreciation" he mumbled, from his position, "I should at least get a present".

Lily turned around and looked at him, "you are such a baby sometimes" she said laughing and making her way over to the couch, "fine, I'll get you a stupid present" she continued shaking her head, "what do you want?"

"Welll…" he began,

"I'm not going out with you" she cut in quickly.

"Actually I was just going to say that you should stay in what you're wearing for the rest of the night".

Lily looked down at him as he lay back on the couch, "you want me to walk around in this for the rest of the night?"

"yep" he grinned.

Lily closed the distance between her and the couch stopping in front of him, "what about this instead?" and she leant down, kissing him as a hand rested on his chest.

James pulled her towards him, off the ground and on top of him as he kissed her harder, running his fingers through her hair as he could feel her bare legs weigh down on his. Lily kissed down his neck slowly loosening his tie as James tightened his grip around her as her mouth found its way back to his and he began pulling the shirt upwards.

At this point however Lily pulled away and stood up, "Now remember I have to have this shirt on for the rest of the night," and with that she turned away making a beeline towards her room.

"Lllliiiiillly" moaned James in complaint, as he lay back defeated and utterly under the control of Lily Evans.

* * *

Sorry this took a little longer to finish than i thought it would - but it is longer than my normal chapters. I hope you enjoyed anyway and sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors i really could not be bothered going through it..haha lazy.

REVIEW. ( i love everyone who does)


	10. The Black intruder

* * *

THANK-YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. you make my day, seriously. i love all the comments and critisizms it's so fantastic.

Anyway this chapter is ridiculously long and could have actually made up two. I did consider spliting it until i realised that that's just cruel...haha. so here it is..

* * *

Lily was jerked awake as a bag landed on her chest and she opened to see Remus standing in front of her,

"Here," he said, Lily looked down at the bag on her bed, it was hers,

"I told James that **he** had to go down and get this for me," said Lily heaving it off her and dumping it on the floor.

"Yeah I know, but James told Sirius to do it seeing as 'he'd already paid his dues' or something like that and so Sirius agreed because apparently he's trying to become your friend, which of course means that because I'm currently being blackmailed by the idiot, that I was forced out of bed at some ridiculous hour this morning and go fetch it for you" he complained crossing his arms.

"Oh sorry Remus" she smiled sheepishly, feeling a little guilty.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching her arms above her.

"Probably about 7:30ish," he replied collapsing down in the armchair near he bookshelf.

"You do realize it's kind of rude just barging in" she teased him, "I could have been naked."

"James stuck his head in first and said it was alright for me to come in". he grinned at her.

"Well it's the same for him!" she said cried out, "I could have been naked".

"He said it didn't matter cause he'd seen you naked before anyway" replied Remus shutting his eyes with tiredness and laughing at her.

Lily just rolled her eyes, "where is the stupid git now anyway?" she asked slipping out of bed.

"Knowing Prongs," said Remus pausing, "probably in bed," he answered his face cracking into a grin at the sight of her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing just James wasn't lying," said Remus laughing at her.

"Shut up Remus," said Lily smiling as she threw a pillow at him tugging the shirt down as she walked over to the bathroom. She knew that James wouldn't be able to resist sharing her embarrassing story with his friends

"I'll see you at breakfast" called Remus at her as she made her way across the bathroom and flung open the door to James' room.

"Owww," he moaned grabbing his shoulder where Lily had just hit him.

"Stop complaining" she said, "and don't tell Sirius to go do your dirty work, it's your fault that my stuff had to be left down there in the first place so you should have to go get it".

"Sirius basically volunteered," said James picking up his alarm clock and glancing at the time, "besides he's the one that's trying to become your friend, I'm just trying to get into your pants".

Lily stood there shocked temporarily before lunging forward to slap him, but he caught her before she got the chance and pulled her onto his bed.

"Too easy" he grinned,

"James let go of me" she said squirming, "and stop trying to bait me so I want to hit you".

James released her and she stood up retreating back to the bathroom with his laughter echoing behind her.

* * *

Annabelle leaned over and slapped Sirius' hand, "No food fighting, everytime I come to eat a meal these day not only does it seem that I always get stuck sitting with you, but that everytime you decide the only way to consume your food satisfactorily is to throw half of it at people while you do so".

"Ohhh you're feisty this morning" commented Sirius, but dropping the piece of toast none the same.

"Have you got any more ideas?" she asked lowering her voice.

"Nope," he said, "leaving them both alone at the Quidditch Pitch was alright, but we need something better, something that will actually get them together".

"You know you could just leave it and let them get together on their own" said a voice just above them and Annabelle looked up to see Remus standing above them.

"Moony come on," said Sirius, "You can't deny that you're sick of waiting for them to get together".

"I never said that," he replied pulling out his time table and studying Tuesday's lessons, "I just think that they're never going to get together by you two forcing them to be alone in situations, they share a common room so leaving them alone for a little bit of extra time is not going to make a difference, trust me".

"He's right," said Annabelle as Remus smiled glad that he'd deterred them from trying to interfere, which knowing the both of them would not end well.

"We need to do something different, leaving them alone won't work," said Annabelle, thinking thoughtfully, Remus just sighed shaking his head at the two of them.

"Did you get her bag Moony?" asked Sirius piling bacon onto the side of his plate.

"Yes," grumbled Remus, "but I'm not doing any more of your dirty work Sirius" he said shooting his friend a dirty look.

"You say that now.." said Sirius just returning the glare with a grin.

* * *

The week seemed to pass quickly for Lily, as worked picked up a little bit she started spending more time in the library. However, despite her impending work load most of the time she was just trying to avoid James, scared that any second she would just jump him during the middle of dinner or walking down a corridor.

She was purposely avoiding him in class as well, dragging Daisy and Annabelle to lessons early so that they could sit either side of her and prevent her from having to sit next to him. However, not even this was able to deter her from drooling over him as he flashed his grin around the classroom and glanced at her.

Unfortunately though, this avoiding situation was going to have to end today, because she'd been bribed into sneaking out with them.

Sighing Lily grabbed her things shoving them carelessly into her bag her thoughts preoccupied, as they always seemed to be these days, with Potter.

Lily tried to analyze her dilemma as she glanced around the library and began making her way out. Say if she was to get together with Potter, hyperthetical question of course the back of her mind was screaming at her, she'd be the biggest hypocrite to have ever walked the earth. How many times had she screamed, abused, slapped and cursed at him, declaring she'd never date him. Last night, much to her embarrassment Daisy and Alice had informed her that it didn't matter, when she'd confessed this thought to them, they responded by telling her that everyone in the school thought they were going to get together anyway. Lily had been shocked by this revelaton having worded it as a complaint about him and she was slightly embarrassed that the whole school knew about the two of them.

"Oi Evans," yelled Sirius Black appearing besides her and pulling her from thoughts which to certain degree she was happy to do, seeing as these thoughts seemed as thought they were leading to a conclusion that not even she thought she could admit to herself.

"Where were you at Quidditch?" he asked, truly confused about how a human being could willing miss watching a game, "Ravenclaw beat Huffelpuff", "badly" he added as an afterthought.

"Not everyone is as mindless to be as obsessed with a ridiculous sport like you Black," said Lily beginning to climb the stairs.

"Oh I see" said Sirius, "so you only like coming to watch when a certain someone is playing". He mused winking at her.

Taking her silence as an opportunity to continue before she said something sarcastic back to him, he continued,

"Anyway you can't be so angry and condescending around me, we're friends now" he said reaching the top of the stairs with her.

"You know at no point have I actually said that we're friends Sirius," she said smiling, "The only thing I've agreed to is working with you in Herbology".

"We'll you haven't even given me a chance yet," he said turning seriously, "you know that James and Remus aren't idiots, do you really think they'd be my best mates if I was really that much of a dick?"

Lily felt a little twinge of guilt, she hated it when Black got all serious, it wasn't in his nature, or really she just wasn't used to it and his sincerity threw her.

"Fine, we can be friends" she said.

Sirius grinned at her, "good because friends go places together", Lily gave him a quizzical look, "You've already forced me into coming out with you tonight".

"I know but you missed the game, which immediately means that you have to at least come to the party".

"I've got Phoebe waiting outside to let us in", he said pulling her off as she mumbled feeble protests, knowing that she really did want to go.

* * *

"Look who I found!" announced Sirius as he pulled her into the room and a few laughed as she rolled her eyes behind him.

"Sirius I can actually walk by myself" said Lily yanking her arm away from his reach before no doubt, he pulled her into some awkward situation.

Too late..

"Oh my god she's alive!" said Daisy appearing in front of her flanked on her sides was a grinning James Potter and Frank Longbottom.

"I know you like to get good grades Lily" said Frank smiling, "but there's only so much time you can spend in the library".

"I know!" cut in Daisy again, "time for drinks though!".

"Daisy it's 4:00 in the afternoon!" she said in protest.

"Yes but I know you", cut in James wrapping an arm around his waist and pushing her gently towards a table ladled with various drinks, "and if we start you drinking now, when you go and get ready in a couple of hours time, you're more likely to wear something ridiculously tiny and slutty without realizing what you've actually put on".

"Which would of course be appreciated by everyone", said Sirius grinning before running of to talk to someone else.

"So much for friend time," mumbled Lily underneath her breath.

"What?" asked James his arm still hugging her waist,

"Nothing" said Lily aware that once again her friends had managed to disappear conveninantely leaving her with just James, "he was forcing me to come here under the impression of spending time as friends" she laughed.

Suddenly feeling as though people were watching her Lily pulled away, "I really don't feel like being here".

"Lily come on you've been studying all week, surely you cannot have any homework to do," said James and Lily had the feeling that he was mocking her.

"No it's not that," she said fidgeting.

"Do you want to go back to our dorm?" she asked him after a light pause turning to look at him and finding herself staring straight into his hazel eyes.

He raised his eyebrows at her pairing his utterly gorgeous expression with a grin.

"Don't you start" she laughed, "Let's just go hang out there instead, I feel as if everyone is watching me, that's all".

James just shook his head picking up a couple of bottles of firewhiskey and shoving them into his robes.

"Once again I would just like to point out my sacrifices" he said dramatically placing a hand gently on the small of her back as they left the Ravenclaw common room.

Their moves of course being scrutinized by none other than Annabelle and Sirius..

* * *

"Evans, evans, evans," said James shaking his head, "the sooner you admit that you're really desperately in love with me than the easier it will be," laughed James casting the last bottle of firewhiskey aside and glancing at Lily as they both sat on the floor.

Lily stood up shakily laughing at him and his ridiculous accusations of her liking him. _Or were they?_

"I" she said placing emphasis on this and pointing to herself, "am leaving you to go get ready" she said.

"Wait" he called out to her and she turned around to look at him, "that's another issue that we have, I've seen you naked, in you're underwear and even in nothing but a shirt, there's not much I haven't seen he said looking pointedly at her, "when are these no watching you change or barging into your room rules going to change!" he protested.

"not happening" she laughed at him slinking off to get ready.

* * *

Lily moved across the dancefloor, music ringing in her ears and making her way towards the bar where Remus and James were perched talking.

"You're not dancing?" she called over the music, leaning in the middle of the two of them to get a drink.

Pulling away she looked at them, James shrugging and Remus shaking his head absentmindedly.

Lily looked at both of them, "come on" she said as Remus just waved them away, and Lily grabbed James' hand.

"I know you James Potter and you have no desire to be sitting on that stool all night" she said taking his hand and pulling him in amongst the masses of people.

However, Lily had barely made it onto the danceflloor before James pulled her in from behind, kissing her neck and shoulder his hands finding place upon her hips as she, despite her all her better judgment was compelled moved up against him. Suddenly he caught her by surprise swinging her around and meeting her lips with his own. The kiss was impatient and hot, James' tongue moving into her mouth as he kissed her harder. Lily pulled away trying to catch her breath, despite all the people moving around them it felt as if James was the only person that could see her.

She wasn't looking at him but she could tell his eyes were fixed upon her. Moving back towards him she clung to his shirt as she once again closed the gap between them and their mouths met, James' hands snaked their way from her hips and up the back of her shirt, hot against her skin. Her hands cradled the back of his neck, small beads of sweat forming at the baseline of his hair as he kissed her hard pulling her towards him.

Lily could vaguely sense the change in music as more people moved around them and they seemed to be pulled towards the middle of the floor. Lily's shirt clung to her and she pulled her mouth away from his, grinding up and down against him. James pulled away from her body his hands sliding down from the small of her back as he grasped her hand and led her out and off the floor.

Less people squished in around them now Lily turned to face him again, grinning at him before jumping up, James catching her with an ease that she loved as she laughed and wrapped her legs around him.

James maneuvered his way over to the bar and dropped down onto a seat next to Remus who just looked bemused, although neither Lily nor James seemed to notice.

All of a sudden though Lily was sure that she heard the voice of Sirius boom out somewhere behind her and like lighting she detached herself landing on the floor and straightening out her clothes before Sirius appeared before them.

"Did you see where Annabelle and Frank went?" questioned Sirius over the music, directing his inquiry towards Remus.

Lily could feel James' hand hovering on her waist as she stood next to him but as Sirius began to turn to look at them she moved away. James looked confusedly at Lily but Sirius didn't seem to notice because at that moment Annabelle and Frank appeared holding up a very sick looking Daisy.

"We're going to have to go" called Annabelle to Lily gesturing towards Daisy.

Lily moved within flashes completely removing herself from the vicinity of James and making her way out, holding up Daisy with Frank and Annabelle. She didn't even look back as James sat on the stool staring at her frame disappear round the corner.

* * *

It was Monday before Lily saw James again, Sunday she'd woken to find him gone and assuming that he had done something as ridiculous to schedule a Quidditch training on a Sunday morning it didn't really bother her. However, she hadn't seen him that night or that morning and she was beginning to see how annoying the avoiding tactic was, a small part of her was even beginning to feel guilty for all the times she'd done it to him.

"Have you seen James?" asked Lily catching up to Alice outside the hall.

"Yeah," she said tentatively, "He was just in the old transfiguration classroom up there" she continued gesturing with her head upstairs, "I think he was doing some Charms practice".

"Thanks" called Lily as she sprinted off in the other direction, her bag swinging from side to side as she ran up the steps.

James was sitting on a desk in the middle of the room, light cascading in from the dusty windows hitting the frames of his glasses and reflecting back up against the wall.

"hey," said a voice, and he looked up to see Lily standing in the doorway her bag strung over her shoulder smiling at him.

"hi," he mumbled at her. Lily felt thrown at the bitterness in his voice, and the grin that was missing from his normal greeting.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, knowing full well that of course, he wasn't.

"Yeah, are **you** alright?" he fired back at her looking up to see her slightly confused face.

"Oh come on Lily cut the crap," he shouted at her.

Lily just continued to stare at him,

"I'm so sick of your bullshit, and your fucking teasing, your alright to make out and jump at me when noone's looking but as soon as someone else shows up you're gone, pretending as if nothing has happened and as if you don't give a shit" he spat at her and Lily found herself caught somewhere between anger, guilt and denial.

"You're a fucking prick tease Lily, and I'm over it" he continued, "I'm over your crap because I know you like me and I can't see what your fucking problem is and why you're so shit scared that anyone else find out, as if I'm some disgusting mark on your perfect record!".

"I'm sorry" said Lily venomously, "If I don't' want to be the next girl that you just happen to fuck, I don't want to be the girl that just gets smashed down" Lily was panting slightly now her cheeks returning to the oh so familiar red tinge that used to accompany encounters with James Potter.

"We both know that you don't stick around and I refuse to have to be the girl that you spent all that time chasing and then ditched once he got what he wanted from her. And I especially refuse to have the whole school know about it. So I'm sorry If I don't' want to have to be embarrassed in front of my friends and in front the rest of the school because I have my respect and you are not going to take that away from me".

"So don't you talk to me about crap and lies James Potter," she continued, "because your king of it and you and I both know that's the truth." She finished before turning her back to him and storming out of the room.

James collapsed back on the desk burying his head in his hands. Why did the girl that he liked, the one that just happened to be perfect for him, have to be Lily Evans? Why couldn't he like someone easier? Someone who he didn't have to scream and yell with, someone who would just go with it and not fight him?

No, the one girl that he just had to like was Lily Evans? Who was fiery and opinionated and just wouldn't give in…

But even he knew as he questioned himself that those very things were what made her her, and despite the complications that they aroused, he wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

Lily lay curled up in bed, the pounding in her head seemed as though it was endless and she could do nothing but clutch at her pillow.

It felt as thought within the last few weeks she'd changed so much that she couldn't even regonize what she wanted anymore. After the fight with James she'd just gone straight up to Gryffindor and spent a good couple of hours crying, complaining, arguing and moaning to Daisy and Annabelle.

It was so ironic that after all this time she'd be the one crying and upset. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, knowing full well that tomorrow it'd be time to swallow her pride.

Lily jerked awake at the sound of clattering, almost rolling completely out of her bed, she glanced at her alarm clock it taking a moment to register that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Swinging her legs out of bed Lily fumbled around trying to find her wand in the darkness as she heard a thud out in the commonroom.

Having finally located her wand she pad across the carpet as lightly as she could locating the door and opening it a crack. Relieved slightly to see the form of James on the floor and not a mass murderer Lily pulled the door open wider and padded down the steps, her sleepy eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim light provided only by a few lamps still on.

However, as she reached closer she realized that her initial concern was necessary. James lay on his back covered in bruises and cuts, his school shirt torn in various places and bleeding gash across the side of his face.

"Oh my god!", said Lily in shock and rushing down to look at him, "what happened?" she questioned him pulling open his shirt and beginning to try and heal some of the wounds.

"Lily don't worry," said James grabbing at her hand,

"James Potter" she replied moodily, "don't be ridiculous and tell me what happened, where have you been?"

"I can't tell you, don't worry, I'm fine" he said waving her hand away now that he seemed to regain some of his strength, "you don't have to try and heal someone you hate" he said looking at her.

"James you know I don't hate you," she Lily but brushing it off quickly, "where's your wand, how come you haven't healed these yourself?"

"I left it up here" he said finally being able to sit up,

"What were you up to James?" said Lily suspiciously now that she had healed the cuts that were bleeding, "Cause it looks like if you were trying to pull a prank then this one was just plain stupid," she said.

"Aww someone might mistake that as actual concern" he said sarcastically, "but then again I suppose someone so ashamed wouldn't want that getting out.." he finished looking at her.

"James," she said, "Look I-"

But she didn't get to finish her remark because James had cut her off and kissed her instead.

"James I just want you to-" she began having pulled away from him, but he cut her off again reaching up and kissing her gently this time.

This time he pulled away, "you know it's not like that Lily, it's never been like that with you, what you were saying today, you know that that's not what me and you are like, and it wouldn't be that kind of realtionship".

"I know" she said quietly, "besides I've worked out now that you're such an idiot, you need to have me around," she finished trying to lighten things up.

At this he laughed a feeling of relief washing over him as he looked at her. Lily moved herself gently laying down on his chest, as James in turn laid back down onto the carpet.

Lily moved downwards kissing his cuts and bruises gently, her hands were warm against his skin and there was something about being in the mere presence of her that was soothing. She kissed the skin below his bellybutton, her mouth was light against him as her hands stradeled his sides, slowing moving down to undo his pants.

Lily sat up slowly her legs either side as she straddeled him,

"You are always suprising me" said James grinning at her as he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lily just grinned lowering herself down and kissing him hard against the mouth as James tugged at her shirt loosening it and returning to meet her lips.

Lily sat up again straddling him, the grin still playing at the corners of her mouth as she felt him tense up underneath her, she loved being in control. However the same thought seemed to have just occurred to James and the next second she found herself underneath him, "Nice try," he said this time the grin plastering his own face as Lily unintentially squirmed underneath him and she felt his groin push down on her.

James kissed her mouth before moving away and kissing in the crook of her neck making her jolt underneath him and shiver at the same time.

"Well now I know where your weakness is," he whispered in her ear, which just made her shiver again.

Sliding his hands up her back he reached for her bra unlatching the back and kissing down her body.

Lily kissed him hard as she felt his hand slip onto her thigh, he pulled her shorts away and the pure touch of his hand made her shudder. His tongue even more tantalizing and hot as he made his way down her body, his finger lost in her hair as her body jolted in agreeance and the weight of him pressed down harder and harder on her.

Motivated by sheer pleasure Lily heard him groan as she slipped his pants away and she closed her eyes at his touch. In surprise Lily's entire body shuddered as he slid his finger inside her and then out again as their bodies cradled each other.

Taking control now Lily rolled back over and leaning in and kissing him with all her might slipped away his boxers and trailed kisses down his stomach moving slowly as though they had all the time they would ever need. James was hard and Lily heard him moan underneath her touch as she licked slowly before moving her body hard back up against him so that they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

In an instant James was on top again the heat of her body esculating quickly, as she moaned into his ear and he cupped her bare breasts. He was heavy and sweaty which would have normally been a turn off but it just made her want him more.

Lily felt him slip inside her as she moaned louder and their bodies began moving to faster beat, he pressed her down and she moved mindlessly against his mouth her body arching in pleasure as she felt him hard inside her. The tension building in her body as she rocked harder and harder against him as he grabbed her wrists and moaning pinned them above her head. Feeling the first surge of blood she cried out, not a care in the world if anyone could hear them. Her whole body in ecstasy. As James shuddered heavily on her and his face buried in her chest.

The aftershocks made her twitch in pleasure as she felt James panting above her, both of them trying to get their breath back, their bodies just enjoying the after sensation permeating everywhere. Lily lay there, James still heavy above her, the sheer weight of him on her just adding to the whole experience.

Slowly James moved off her the two of them lay next to each other panting, Lily's head was spinning and her whole body was content with pleasure. She wasn't sure how long they lay there for but the next moment she opened her eyes drowsily to feel herself in James' arms, her shorts and t-shirt back on, but instead of worrying she just closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into his neck.

* * *

Lily sat bolt upright tin bed the surroundings of James' room registering in her head as she looked down and saw him laying next to her, shirtless and utterly gorgeous. She wasn't sure what had woken her up but not really worrying she lay back down moving herself up against him.

However, her ignorance didn't last long and the next second she realized what had woken her up as Sirius swung open the door and burst into the room, hyperactive and yelling,

"Prongs you fuck head you've missed th-" but stopped abruptly halfway through his yelling having spotted Lily, his face cracking into an expression of pure delight at the sight of her as James roused himself and sat up.

"Lilykins!" said Black almost squealing it at her, "well aren't you just a little delight to wake up to in the mornings!"

"Fuck off Black," she said not bothering to sit up and instead yanking the covers up and putting a pillow on top of her head.

"Padfoot get out," said James absentmindedly bringing a hand to his hair and sitting up.

"Nahh," he said grinning at the both of them, not that Lily could see, "I think I'll stay here, it looks like more fun..."

* * *

What did you think, i know there was alot of different scenes in this one.

REVIEW?? please?


	11. Dirty Laundry

* * *

PREVIOUSLY.....

Lily sat bolt upright tin bed the surroundings of James' room registering in her head as she looked down and saw him laying next to her, shirtless and utterly gorgeous. She wasn't sure what had woken her up but not really worrying she lay back down moving herself up against him.

However, her ignorance didn't last long and the next second she realized what had woken her up as Sirius swung open the door and burst into the room, hyperactive and yelling,

"Prongs you fuck head you've missed th-" but stopped abruptly halfway through his yelling having spotted Lily, his face cracking into an expression of pure delight at the sight of her as James roused himself and sat up.

"Lilykins!" said Black almost squealing it at her, "well aren't you just a little delight to wake up to in the mornings!"

"Fuck off Black," she said not bothering to sit up and instead yanking the covers up and putting a pillow on top of her head.

"Padfoot get out," said James absentmindedly bringing a hand to his hair and sitting up.

"Nahh," he said grinning at the both of them, not that Lily could see, "I think I'll stay here, it looks like more fun..."

* * *

"Padfoot seriously, get the fuck out," said James still drowsy, Lily unable to see him glance down at her as she continued to hide herself underneath the covers.

"fine, fine," replied Sirius rolling his eyes mockingly, "I can tell when I'm not wanted" he continued pulling himself up from the armchair like an aged pensioner, "even if it is a rare occasion," he added as an afterthought.

"Just remember we have some brewing to do today my friend," Sirius reminded James as he moved towards the door.

"It was lovely to see you Lily" he yelled at her, chuckling to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Lily waited until she was certain she'd heard the click of the door closing opposite them before extracting her head from the twisted covers and sheets and looking at James, "what exactly are you _brewing_?" she asked quizzically raising her eyebrows ever so slightly at him

"Ah it's nothing," said James kissing her hair gently.

"So it's nothing to do with you arriving back here last night looking like you'd been mauled then?," she replied trying to maintain her integrity and persistent scrutiny while he moved down to kiss her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, it's just some stupid plan Sirius has hatched," he mumbled into her neck.

"I don't trust you" she said wearingly trying to hold back a grin as he transitioned downwards kissing the skin above her breast.

"not many people do," he replied moving away from her and flashing his teeth.

"whatever then, you can all continue to be idiots" she said swinging her legs out from underneath the covers and allowing them to land on the carpet below, "as long it doesn't involve me

"I don't prank girls that I plan on dating" replied James shaking his head at her ignorance and although he could only see her back, he could tell that she was smiling.

Lily felt her stomach drop a little at the term 'dating', a unprecedented feeling of excitement rushing over her, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her grinning and letting him be smug so she just continued to make her way towards the bathroom.

Suddenly she paused though, spinning around she quickly made her way back to the bed climbing up on all fours she straddled him, leaning in and kissing him slowly before abruptly pulling away and getting down again,

"Who said anything about dating?" she laughed making her way into the bathroom

* * *

Annabelle and Daisy glanced at each other skeptically, "if you're lying to us" she said looking at Sirius and pausing, "we will kill you".

"ladies, ladies" replied Sirius grinning, "I'm not and I think I can say with satisfaction that I am truly a genius".

"Oh please" said Daisy rolling her eyes, "you're not actually going to try and take credit for two people, who were quite clearly into each other anyway getting together are you?"

"Yeah" piped up Annabelle, "you can't take credit, I was half of that genius!"

Daisy just shook her head at the idiocy hoping desperately that someone would come along to relieve her of the misery that was dealing with Sirius and Annabelle, their situation blissfully ironic. It was plain to nearly everybody else that despite their so called 'plans' and 'scheming' to get James and Lily together, that really the two of them just enjoyed spending time together, even Peter the world's dumbest wizard could see it.

Which needless to say, made the situation obvious.

"Whatever, you're so full of shit Black," said Annabelle shrugging and turning to look at Daisy who was nodding her head in agreement.

"Lily would have told us about it anyway, I'm not being roped into one of your ridiculous stories again" she continued,

"Whatever, think what you want ladies," said Sirius shrugging and refusing to remove the smug grin across his face.

"Hi," said Lily sitting herself down next to Sirius.

"well speak of the devil," said Annabelle looking at Lily,

"my bestie!," squealed Sirius rapping Lily up in a bear hug and squeezing her so tight she thought he just might crush her

It seemed an eternity before Sirius would untangle himself and release her and by that point Remus had appeared and was looking at the two of them intrigued.

"James would not be impressed with so much touching Padfoot" he said lifting a silver jug to pour out some pumpkin juice and unfolding a copy of Daily Prophet.

"Well Moony how wrong you are," said Sirius proudly, "because it just so happens that there will be no jealousy since they're now officially together"

"Excuse me Sir-" Lily tried to cut in but was abruptly interrupted as Sirius in turned raised his voice to share his story with everyone within a two mile radius.

"The reason I know this you ask Moony" continued Sirius further clamping a hand around Lily's mouth so that she couldn't protest, "Is because, being the caring and nuturing friend that I am," his voice having risen to a shout by this point, "I went to wake up Prongs this morning that's right everybody.." by this point his voice was booming off the walls of the Great Hall,

"to find none other than a certain Lily Ev-"

However much to Sirius' dismay he was cut short as a bolt of yellow collided with his stomach and he found himself upside down, hovering in the air as the tables around erupted with unrestrained laughter.

"It's not nice to air other people's dirty laundry, tut, tut" mocked James finally having reached where they were, dropping Sirius into a pile on the floor before patting him on the top of the head like a child and squeezing in next to Lily.

"Hey" said Peter tentatively always seeming bewildered, even around his own friends, also finding a seat next to Remus.

"I don't know why he bothers," said Annabelle peering underneath the table to look at Sirius on the floor, "nobody believes his stupid lies anyway"

Lily avoided eye contact with her friends staring down at the plate in front of her, she didn't think now was the best time to inform them that Sirius was actually telling the truth.

"Anything new?" asked James as Remus and Daisy both bent over the Prophet turned to look at them, both having ignored the mayhem and disturbances of their friends.

"A couple more attacks just outside of London," replied Remus, "It seems th-"

But he was cut short by Sirius who seemed to have regained consciousness.

"You idiot Prongs," said Sirius rubbing his head and pushing his way in between Lily and James, much to James' dismay.

"No I do believe that title belongs to you Black" cut in Annabelle shaking her head and turning to stare at the paper with Remus and Daisy.

"You were interrupting a beautiful and rather intriguing conversation I was having with my bestie" he said finally having seated himself between the two of them, simultaneously flinging an arm around Lily's shoulder and searching for the bacon.

"Black, I'm not your bestie," replied Lily shaking his arm off her shoulder.

"Well you do love me" he shot back at her, "and I think it's rude when other people inturrupt our chats"

"Trying to spread ridiculous and fictional stories at the breakfast table does not count as a 'chat' Black" mumbled Daisy.

"Don't pretend you don't love me" he shot back a her.

"wrong again Sirius," grinned Frank seating himself down next to Peter, "only you seem to love you"

"and half the female population at Hogwarts," he grinned at him,

"ok" Alice inturruted pulling herself up from the seat, "the egos at this table have become far too overwhelming, do you guys want to come to Charms?" she said gesturing towards everyone else at the table and ignoring James and Sirius.

"yes," replied both Annabelle and Lily simultaneously picking up their bags,

"we really need to find a Sirius-free place to spend our mornings," muttered Annabelle as the wandered away,

"you know you love me!" shouted Sirius at their retreating figures.

"seriously, they do" he repeated turning to James

"Sure they do Padfoot…"

* * *


	12. Black strikes again

* * *

Lily nestled into the couch her book perched on her legs as she sprawled in front of the fire, in the whirlwind of the last two weeks she had been falling behind on her reading and felt a twinge of guilt at the mounting homework in her discarded bag.

Deciding that putting it off for another night wouldn't really hurt Lily went back to surveying the pages in front of her but was interrupted as a pair of lips met with her own, smiling slightly she moved her hand up to James' cheek and let him kiss her.

Gently he pulled away, lifting up her legs and sitting down next to her before placing them back on top of his own.

"I don't know how I managed to end up with friends that insist on pestering me every single waking moment," he said shaking his head ever so slightly and turning to look at her.

"I do believe that's your own fault, poor judgment I think they call it" she said laying her book on her stomach and looking over at him.

"Seriously though, I haven't even seen you all day let alone had an opportunity to talk to you" he continued, "Sirius requires constant attention and company" he added laughing.

"He's extremely irritated that noone will believe him" chuckled James

"What are you reading?" he asked flicking over her book,

"Fickle Flora and Fauna of South East Asia?" he asked dubiously

"It doesn't involve any brainpower," she said shrugging her shoulders, "sometimes it's nice just to get lost in a book without actually having to think too much about characters or events or plotlines,"

"or real life" he added to her list, looking at her, "the lack of your presence in my life today didn't have anything to do with you purposefully avoiding me did it?" James asked raising his eyebrows at her, "It's not often that you ditch three lessons in a day" he continued, as though trying to strengthen his case against her.

"No, no " she said smiling at him and waving her hand dismissively, "I've given up trying to avoid you, you know that already. Besides you're my version of Sirius, unrelentingly around all the time" she grinned at him as he ran his fingers over her ankles and the bottom of her legs.

"I just went and saw Dumbledore," Lily continued, "Petunia wrote me a letter evidently but was too stubborn to try and send it by owl"

Even Lily could hear the sadness creeping into her voice, James' silence compelling her to continue

"She's just so reluctant to embrace even the tiniest parts of my life," she began, "I do everything I can to stay in touch, to include her in what I do but she hates everything I've become, who I am now."

James' eyes stayed trained on Lily's face as she continued, "I mean she's getting married soon and she sent me an invitation, reluctantly of course, but didn't even bother to mention it in a letter beforehand or tell me about this Vernon guy who she apparently feels is important enough to share her life with, yet not significant enough to tell her sister about".

James continued to stroke Lily's leg gently as she vented out all her anger, the deep hurt that had been welling up for the last couple of hours spilling over as she talked about Petunia and the life she'd left behind in the muggle world.

"I don't know what it is that offends her so much about being a witch, being here with people like you" she said gesturing towards James with her hand, "sometimes it feels like jealousy, for something that she never had the option of being able to do, but Petunia never seemed to be that jealous when we were younger, it seems so out of place".

"It's gotten to the point now where we barely speak and when we do it's venomously and with so much effort having to be exerted just to maintain a conversation!"

"Are you parents the same?" asked James tentatively,

"no, not at all" Lily continued, James listening as she willing let him into her life, enthusiastic and loving parents counteracted by a jealous and manipulative sister. A sense of belonging washing over him as he contentedly listened to her stories.

He watched dimples form in the corner of her mouth when she talked about her old friends at home, laughing with her as she explained their varied and odd reactions to her disappering for large portions of the year. James played with her hands, soothing and comforting her as she tensed when talking about Petunia and those she'd left behind. Tales of her parents supportive and loving causing her to twist ringlets of hair around her fingers.

But most enthusiastically he watched her smile as she talked about Alice and Daisy and Annabelle, Frank, Remus and even, shockingly Sirius. A grin unable to slip from her features as she detailed things he'd missed in the years before, too caught up with himself and his ego to have ever noticed the problems plaguing her. Things he imagined he would have thought trivial at the time, understanding now for so long why she refused to let him get close to her.

Lily explained to him her house back in the muggle world, describing her room, her old school, the kitchen where her mother spent time making disastrous experimental food and the garden out the back where her dad spent endless days pottering around and pruning his much loved plants.

She talked about the day she found out she was a wizard, the unbelievable shock and her parents, wise and mature, reluctant to believe the truth for so many hours. Lily unable to help herself prattled on about her dog, the muggle car she'd learnt to drive last summer, the holidays she'd taken with her family and nearly anything else that sprang to mind.

James simply listened to her talk with ease, her voice soothing and yet at the same time possessing an inexplicable sense of intrigue. He found himself enthusiastic to hear more, wanting to know everything he could about the red head sitting on the couch facing him. He wanted to know her so completely, to be able to understand as much about her as physically possible.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said stopping abruptly and pulling herself away from him slightly, "I've been ranting about my life for so long, you must be so bored!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not trust me," he grinned at her, "you don't know how much of a relief it is to have you finally talk to me, well, without the talking accompanied by an object being hurled at my head or the inturruption of you deciding to yell at me"

"James Potter," she couldn't help grinning back at him, "you and I both know you deserved all that yelling"

"I did" he conceded, "but often I think you'll find Peter, Sirius and Remus also deserved to be yelled at, instead it seemed that I was your favourite target."

"hey" she said, "are you going to tell me now what information Sirius is blackmailing Remus with?"

"He found out that Moony likes Daisy, of course he's petrified that everyone else might find out about it as well so is currently doing Sirius' every bidding"

"Everyone knows that though," Lily said shaking her head at Remus' ignorance.

"yes" replied James tentatively, "but Remus doesn't realize that everyone knows and he understands only too well that Padfoot would be stupid enough to go and tell her about it" he said laughing at the eagerness and abruptness of his friend".

"wait a second, aren't you meant to be at the Slytherin Ravenclaw game?" it suddenly dawned upon her, the absence of the other marauders and her friends now apparent.

"don't worry I'm having Daisy take detailed notes on every move those player make" he replied shrugging, "I wanted to come and find you" he said looking at her again, her green eyes staring back at him, a sense of shock evident.

"you really didn't have to miss the game to come talk to me" she smiled at him,

"I know" he replied somewhat exasperated, "the things I do for you Miss Evans" he continued shifting her legs and leaning towards her.

"You owe me, big time" he continued lowering himself on top of her, his mouth so close to her own she could feel his warm breath on her lips as he leaned down to kiss her, his weight pressing down on her and sending shock waves of excitement through her body.

His tounge ran along her lower lip and she opened her mouth willingly, bringing her hand up to curve around his back and moving the other one up to hold his neck. The kiss was soft, less impatient than those before as if somehow everything had slowed down, like there was a new kind of certainty to the two of them that allowed all the time in the world.

Lily felt James' rough Quidditch hands edging up under her shirt, caressing her skin as it slowly worked it's way towards her breast. Bending her legs either side of him, Lily allowed his weight to push down on her, enjoying the sensation of his body against her own, as she moved away from his mouth and placed her lips softly against the other side of his neck. Gently she began to undo the first of his buttons pulling his shirt away from his upper body and trailing her lips along his shoulders his cheek warm against her own as he nestled into her.

James moved his hand upwards slowly cupping her breast, the other wrapped tightly around her waist, forcing their bodies even closer together as Lily moved her face upwards to his lips again, moaning quietly and moving ever so slightly beneath him.

Lily could feel James harden, his pants constricting as she once again wrapped her arms around his back, James reaching down to hitch up her skirt running his hand her now exposed thigh

However his hand abruptly came to a halt as a voice rang from the entranceway,

"Never fear all, Sirius is here" he yelled triumphinatly and Lily could hear him bounding down the staircase towards the two of them.

Grateful that the couch faced towards the fireplace and away from the entrance Lily attempted to lower her exposed leg but James his strong grip tightening held it there. She squirmed underneath him,

"James-" she pleaded exasperated knowing in mere moments Sirius would have crossed the room to find them,

But James refused to let her up, "Go away Sirius" he said raising his voice sternly.

"Prongsie" he yelped bounding over to the couch, "are you rejecting my love?"

"Yes Sirius, go away" he replied again still not budging from his position on top of her as Sirius arrived to peer over the back of the couch at them.

"Well hello miss Head Girl!" he said feigning shock and grinning down at her.

"EVVVEERRYYYBOODDDYYY" he boomed, "I found them!"

"Padfoot, you're like a brother to me" said James relenting and finally moving off of Lily, "but one day I swear, I am going to kill you".

Lily yanked her skirt downwards and ran her fingers tentatively through her hair, her eyes however were trained on Sirius' every movement, glaring at him

"Black you are aware that I could give you a detention…" said Lily shaking her head, "just for being yourself, I'm sure nobody would protest" she added crossing her legs as James sat up to kneel in front of her

"ahhhh but you see my friend," he said pausing to look at James temporarily, "you wouldn't want to do that, or I might just share some secrets with the rest of the school, plus it would hinder the big surprise that's coming"

"surprise?" she said doubtfully, "does this have anything to do with the brewing mentioned this morning and the reason he came in looking like he'd been mauled last night?" asked Lily her curiosity suddenly returning as she gestured towards James perched in front of her.

"yes and no," shrugged James smiling at her.

"Liiillllyyyyyy" whined Annabelle appearing at the door, "I need help with Charms, and I haven't seen you nearly at all today and we haven't had a chance to talk and Black keeps telling me ridiculous stories that are utterly absured and to be quite honest offensive towards you and my hair is all frizzy and I lost a bet to A-"

But suddenly Annabelle stopped mid-complaint, which was extremely rare and was eyeing the two of them waringly. Sudden recognition crossed her face and her features twisted into a face of outrage,

"oh…my…god," she said, emphasizing each syllable, her eyes still darting between the two of them pausing on James' open shirt

"Lily Marie Evans!" she shouted, her finger thrust at Lily accusingly, "**you** have sex hair!"

"I do not," argued Lily, subconsciously moving her hand upwards towards her tresses.

"oh my god!" she repeated again her finger now moving back and forth as she pointed at the both of them, before turning to Sirius and shoving him in the chest with both hands,

"you weren't lying!" she exclaimed, "oh my god, why didn't you tell me you weren't lying!" she accused incredulous.

"Sirius Black, what use are you to me if you don't tell me about things like this!" she was yelling angrily at him now, hitting him alternatively with each hand.

"I did!" he exclaimed back at her, "it's not my fault you refuse to believe me!"

"seriously, did you think I wouldn't find out about this?" she asked now turning her accusing towards Lily and James again.

"I am shocked and appalled," she began, "no, actually, I'm beyond that, I'm offended, why am I always the last to know things?"

Lily gave James a look out of the corner of her eye, she really did love her best friend, but sometimes she was extremely full on.

"oh, oh you" she said angrily now at Lily stuttering, unable to express her rage, "bad friendship"

"and you" she said turning to Sirius, "also bad friendship, no-one tell me anything" she mumbled under her breath as she began to pace behind the back of couch.

"wait," she screeched halting and turning to Sirius, a look of glee playing across her face, "we need to go tell everyone!"

"AAAAALLLLIIIICCCEEEEE" she yelled sprinting out of the room, Sirius hot on her tail.

"PPPPEEETTTEEERRRRRR"

"Hey she's your friend" said James smiling

"oh god" Lily said defeated and flopping back down, "I give up, they're both crazy".

* * *

I will love you forever if you REVIEW!


End file.
